In The End
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: Brittany and Santana get in a huge fight. Artie breaks up with Tina. Brittany begins to fall for Artie...will it last? Will she go back to Santana?
1. Chapter 1

It's no surprise to everyone that Brittany and Santana are lovers. The way they walk down the halls together and how they act towards each other.

"Hey B. Want to come over after school? I have the whole house to myself." Santana said as she walked towards her car with Brittany.

"Of course I'll come." Brittany said with a grin as she continued to walk.

The two got in Santana's car and made their way to her house. Once they got their, they quickly went into the bed room, where they began to make out. While they were going farther, Santana yelled in excitement.

"Oh Puck. That feels good…" She screamed.

Brittany stopped what she was doing.

"Puck? What the fuck?" Brittany said as she stood up.

"B! I uh…I didn't mean to say Puck. I meant to say Britt. Come back into bed." Santana said as she tried to lure her lover back.

"Fuck that. I'm not some cheerleader whore who will immediately come back." Brittany said as she got dressed.

"_Yes you are._" Santana said in her head.

Before Santana could say anything, Brittany stormed out of her bedroom and out of the house. She tried to chase after Brittany but she was gone. Santana grabbed her phone and tried to call and text her but she wouldn't answer. So, she called Puck and told him to come over.

Brittany went up to her room and started to cry. She thought Santana and her were supposed to be lovers. Brittany loved her.

"Why the Hell did she cheat on me? I mean, look at me. I'm sexy. Now she's with Puck? Puck's a jerk and got Quinn pregnant last year. AHHH!" Brittany screamed as she dug her head into her pillows.

* * *

Artie was wheeled to his house from school by his new girlfriend and thinking he was the king. He had a girlfriend after what seemed like decades. He always thought that no girl wanted to be with a cripple, especially a nerdy cripple.

Artie was happy when he asked Tina Cohen-Chang on a date. He didn't care if she was a gothic dressing girl. She had a stuttering problem and just like him. They were both outsiders. "Thanks for wheeling me home, babe." Artie said as he turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "Y-y-y-you're welcome. C-c-c-call me later, okay?" Tina said as she kissed Artie on the cheek and left.

When she was safely away from Artie's house, she stop talking in her stutter.

"Man, that's way too hard. I don't know how much more acting I can do." Tina said as she put her head phones in.

Later that night, Artie called Tina. They talked for what seemed like hours.

"So Artie. Do you want to go to a movie tomorrow?" Tina asked, not realizing that she gave herself away with losing her stutter.

"Uh, Tina? What happened to your stutter?" Artie asked.

"What? Oh…umm I-I-I-I still have it. See?" Tina said trying to cover up her lie.

"You never had a stutter, did you? I thought we had something going on here. We're done. I can't believe you actually faked having a problem." Artie said as he hung up on here.

Tina tried to call Artie and explain why she lied to him, but it was pointless. Artie turned off his phone and didn't want to deal with her anymore. He wheeled himself to his bed and slowly climbed in.

* * *

So now Brittany and Artie were both alone. Santana had Puck and Tina blew it with Artie. They both got onto their computers and went to Facebook. Where they had the "relationship status", they both changed it to single.

It was Friday night and Brittany and Artie were the only one's who stayed at home. To keep themselves preoccupied, they saw each other on chat.

"_Hey Artie, did you and Tina break up?_" Brittany typed.

"_Yeah, she lied to me about having a stuttering problem…it may not seem like a big deal, but to me, it's huge._" Artie responded.

"_I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Santana and I are done too. She yelled Puck's name when we were…well you know._" Brittany typed back

"_What? That's just wrong. I'm really sorry. That's just horrible. But I got to go…I'll see you later?_" Artie asked.

"_Of course, Artie. Thanks for talking to me. I needed that. Bye Artie._" Brittany said as she signed off.

Both Artie and Brittany closed their laptops and went to bed.

**Enjoy. Tell me what you think…review's would be perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys. Please keep them coming. You guys are awesome!**

The next few days, Santana tried to get a hold of Brittany. No matter how many times she'd call, Brittany wouldn't pick up. Santana would leave voicemail after voicemail, hoping Brittany would call her back.

"Damn, I really screwed up this time." Santana said as she began to cry. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Maybe it's for the best if I give her some space. Oh well, I might as well call Puck. I could use a distraction." She said as she dialed him up.

Brittany kept replaying some of the voicemails until she'd break down. She knew she couldn't stay away from her lover. She loved Santana and the way she made her feel.

"_Should I call her? I don't know what to do!_" Brittany screamed in her head as she grabbed her i-Pod and went to shuffle. Her favorite song popped up and instantly she knew what she had to do. Brittany quickly picked up her phone and called Santana. After 3 rings, she finally picked up.

"H-h-hello? Britt? What's up?" Santana said. It sounded like she was out of breath.

"Hey San, I'm really sorry about blowing up on you and leaving. I want you back." Brittany said sweetly, hoping Santana would take her back.

"_Who is it, Santana? Hang up already._" A male voice said in the background.

"Shhh, hold on! I'll be done in a second." Santana whispered with a giggle.

"San, who the hell is that in the background?" Brittany demanded as she began to tear up.

"What? No body, it was my…dog." Santana said trying to cover up the fact that Puck was in bed with her.

"Nice try. I may believe my cat's reading my diary, but there's no way your dog is in the background. You don't even have a dog." Brittany said as she caught her ex-lover in a lie.

"B. I'm sorry, alright? I can't help it. Sometimes, I just need a man's touch and Puck's just sexy. Come on, we can still be toge-" Santana tried to finish, but Brittany already hung up.

"How could she? Puck? After all those times we were together…all those times we've done it and she replaces me with him?" Brittany said as she began to choke up.

She went back to listening to her music, trying to erase Santana from her mind. Brittany has never felt this low before.

* * *

"Artie, please talk to me!" Tina said as she walked next Artie at the mall.

Tina ran into Artie as he was rolling out of the elevator next to a Macy's store, where he was buying more of his awesome sweaters. Artie noticed Tina before when he rolled past her in Hot Topic, but he was still holding a grudge.

"Tina, leave me alone. You're creeping the Hell out of me." Artie said as he pushed his wheels harder and harder, until he created space between him and his ex-girfriend.

"Please, Artie. I'm nothing without you and you know you still like me." Tina pleaded.

"Nope, in fact. I'm stronger." Artie said as he began to sing.

"_Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not__your property__as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday  
Now its nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger_

_That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
Cause now I'm_

_Stronger than yesterday  
Now its nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger_

_Come on, now  
Oh, yeah_"

Artie sang as he kept wheeling down the mall hallway, past the fountain in the middle.

"_Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go_

_Stronger than yesterday  
Now its nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger_" Artie sang as he left Tina in his dust.

Tina slowly made her way to the fountain and sat on a bench.

"_How could he just leave me like this? I didn't mean to lie to him._" Tina said to herself.

"Ah, that felt really good!" Artie said with a huge smile as he got in the elevator to the parking garage. While everyone didn't think he could, Artie was capable of driving a car. He crawled into the front seat and folded his wheel chair.

Artie felt amazing at this point. He told his ex off and got his new sweaters. His day couldn't get any better, but it would.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany and Artie got back onto Facebook. Under his status, Artie put "_Just told my ex off by singing. Nice ;)_" and within a few seconds, five people liked it, including Brittany. Unexpectingly, Brittany sent him a chat message again.

"_Hey, I saw your status. Did Tina try to get you to come back?_" Brittany typed.

"_Yeah, she pretty much stalked me the whole time at the mall. It felt great singing Stronger and seeing her reaction when I finished._" Artie replied.

"_Well, Santana and I are officially over. I tried to fix things, but she and Puck were too busy doing it when I called.:'( _" Brittany responded.

"_Aw Brittany. Stop trying to go back to her. She's not worth the pain that she's causing you. You can do way better then her. (: I mean that too._" Artie typed.

"_Aw Artie, you're a sweetheart. I wish more guys could be like you. I got to get off and get ready for school tomorrow, but text me._" Brittany typed and signed off.

"Wait…am I flirting with Brittany? This can't be right. Should I be worried?" Artie said out loud. He didn't care. Artie got out his phone and texted Brittany. They texted all night and began flirting more and more.

"_Well I'm about to pass out. Thanks again for talking to me, Artie. You're my savior haha. See you tomorrow.3_" Brittany texted as she went to bed.

"_I'll always be here if you need someone ;). Good night and cya tomorrow._" Artie texted back as he too went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Brittany slowly made her way into Glee. Santana was sitting next to Puck and whispered something into his ear. It must've been something good because all Brittany heard was Puck saying that was hot. Brittany wanted to be as far away from those two so she took a seat in the bottom row, far seat. As she sat down, Artie rolled in with Tina trailing him, still trying to win him back.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to get back together with you." Artie said in a stern tone, not realizing that everyone was now looking at them.

Artie didn't give Tina a chance to explain, as he found his seat on the floor, next to Brittany.

"She's still trying to get back together?" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, she's starting to freak me out." Artie said with a small laugh.

"Well, duh. Look at her. She's a goth!" Brittany said as she giggled.

Before Artie could say anything, Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Good afternoon, you crazy kids!" He said in an extremely happy manner. "Today, we'll be picking pairs to sing duets. I know what you're all thinking…_Uh, duets. We always do those_. While that may be true, it helps to unify our group so we can be stronger." He said looking at everyone.

"What's the theme?" Rachel asked as loudly as she could.

"Ah, good question. There is no theme. You and your partner can pick whatever song you'd like. I'll let you pick your partners this time." Mr. Shuester said as he went to the piano.

Just as he finished talking, everyone began looking around and asking to be partners. Rachel ended up with Puck; Quinn went with Finn; Mercedes went with Kurt. By sheer fate…or curse, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Tina remained.

"Britt. We're going to be partners, alright?" Santana said as she got up from her original seat and sat next to Brittany.

"Hell no. I'm done with you." Brittany said as she stood up.

"Then who are you going to be with? Are you forgetting how hot I am?" Santana asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll sing with….Artie!" Brittany said as she stood next to Artie.

"What? The nerdy cripple kid? Fine. I'll be with the creepy…*gulp* Goth girl." Santana said as she looked at the floor.

Artie looked up at Brittany and mouthed thank you with a smile.

As everyone took their seats, both Tina and Santana shot the two nasty glares. The rest of Glee, Artie and Brittany whispered back and forth.

"Thanks for saving me from being stuck with Tina, Brittany. I owe you big time." Artie said with a laugh.

"No, don't thank me. I'm not with Santana, so it works for both of us." Brittany said with a wink. "So what song do you want to sing?" She asked.

"Hmm…" Artie began to think. "I have no idea." He said as he shrugged.

"How about you come over tonight and we'll think of something." Brittany said with a smile. As Artie agreed, the bell rung.

Later that night, Artie made his way to Brittany's. As he approached her door, his phone started to ring.

"_Damnit Tina. Leave me the fuck alone!_" He said to himself.

Artie let it go to voicemail, as he rang Brittany's doorbell.

"Hey Artie! Come on in." Brittany said as she opened the door.

"Hey Brittany. So what song are we going to sing?" He said with a smile as he rolled in.

Brittany's house was beautifully built. Luckily for Artie, all of her floors were hardwood so he could easily roll around.

"I was thinking, because of our situation with Santana and Tina, we could sing Awake and Alive by Skillet." Brittany said as she went to her CD collection.

"Skillet? I've never heard of them before." Artie said as he continued to admire Brittany's house.

"Yeah. They've sort of became popular over the past few years." Brittany said with a laugh as she found the CD. "Just take a listen." She said as she picked out the song.

The music started and instantly Artie fell in love with the song.

The next day, in Glee, Brittany volunteered her and Artie go first to sing their song.

"Alright, everyone. Let's see if you can beat Artie and Brittany. Take it away." Mr. Shuester said as he took a seat.

As the music started, everyone began to get into the rhythm of the song.

Artie

I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms 

Brittany  
It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last 

Artie  
I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life 

Brittany  
(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down 

Both

I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive 

Artie  
I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold 

Brittany  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again 

Artie  
I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life 

Brittany

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down 

Both

I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive 

Both  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark 

Both  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you 

Artie  
I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life 

Brittany  
(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down 

Artie

I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive 

Both  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up 

"Woooo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mr. Shuester said as he stood up.

Everyone else in the class started cheering, except for Tina and Santana. They both were in shock at what just happened.

"Way to go guys. So who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked.

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger haha Reviews will be perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it.**

After Brittany and Artie's breath-taking performance, no body wanted to volunteer to be next, not even Rachel.

"Come on, guys. Don't make me pick." Mr. Shuester said as he looked around the room. "Fine….uh Santana and Tina. You're up." He said as he took his place in the stands again.

"_Damn, we're screwed._" Santana said as she followed Tina to the front.

"Hi, um we're going to sing 'How Do I Live Without You' by LeAnn Rimes." Tina said in a shy tone.

The music began to play slowly and again, everyone started getting into it.

"This is one of my favorites." Kurt whispered to Mercedes, as Santana and Tina began singing.

Santana

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

Both  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Tina  
Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

Both  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on

Santana  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

Both  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Tina  
How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby  
How do I live...

The whole time they were singing, Artie was looking at Brittany.

"_The more I think about it, the only reason as to why I'm getting by without Tina is because of Brittany. Wait…does this mean I like Brittany now?_" Artie said to himself.

"Well done ladies. We'll finish the rest of the duets some other time." Mr. Shuester said as the bell rang.

"I hope you liked that song Artie. I sang it for you." Tina said with a smile as she walked past him.

"Damn, she's really starting to freak me out." Artie said as he wheeled the other way.

Later on during school, Artie continued to think about how he felt about Brittany. He knew he liked her more and more as they started talking more, but he just didn't know if the feelings were strong enough. As the final school bell had finally rung, he heard two people talking around the corner.

"…so you forgive me then? We can be together?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, I forgive you. But don't think that I won't leave again if it happens." Another familiar voice said.

"_Who the Hell is that?_" Artie said to himself as he wheeled around the corner. His jaw dropped as he saw Santana and Brittany embracing each other. He was too shocked to say anything.

"Oh hey, Artie." Brittany said as she noticed him. "Santana and I are back together, isn't that great?" She said as she looked back into Santana's eyes.

"Ye…yeah, that's great. I'm happy for you two." Artie said as he quickly wheeled away.

"_Haha, take that cripple kid. No one can have my Brittany but me._" Santana said to herself as she watched him leave.

Later that night, Brittany Facebook chatted Artie.

"_Hey, are you okay? You seemed kind of upset when you left._" She typed.

"…_.Yeah, I'm…yeah I'm alright_" Artie replied, not realizing that he pretty much gave himself away.

"_Artie, I'm sorry. It's just…when Santana and Tina sang today, it made me realize that I miss her._" Brittany said.

"_No. It's fine. If you want to be with her, you can._" Artie said as he quickly signed off and closed his laptop.

"Ah! Why can't I ever catch a break?" He screamed.

"Aw, I hope Artie's not mad at me." Brittany said as she got into bed.

The next day was anything but normal. Brittany was all over Santana, while Artie quietly and slowly made his way to his classes.

"Man, what's wrong with Artie?" Finn asked Quinn as they walked down the hall past him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Quinn said as she instantly became jealous over the fact that Finn was focusing on Artie instead of her.

"Good idea. I'll meet up with you later." Finn said as he kissed her and ran after Artie.

Finn caught up with Artie as he wheeled himself into the bathroom.

"Hey Artie. What's up?" Finn asked as he went into the stall next to Artie's.

"Hey…Finn. Not really the best time to talk." Artie said as he started reading everything that was written on the stall walls.

"Calm down, dude. I just want to check up on you. I've never seen you this down before." Finn said, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry about me dude. I'll be alright." Artie said, bluffing.

"Well, if you need to talk, you have my number. Text me, bro." Finn said as he left the bathroom.

Artie spent over 30 minutes in the bathroom. It was the only place where he could be alone. Artie left the school as quickly as he could so no one else could interrupt him from being alone. However, he didn't know that Brittany was watching him.

"_I can't take it anymore. I don't know what I've done, but I can't stand seeing him like this._" Brittany said as a tear rolled down her eye. But before she could cry anymore, Santana snuck up behind her and surprised her with a kiss.

"Hey B. You're coming over to my house. Let's go." Santana said as she smiled and took her hand and led her to Santana's car.

The whole ride to Santana's house, all Brittany could do was think about Artie. She couldn't stand the thought of him being this hurt.

"B…B…hello? Are you okay?" Santana asked as she pulled into her driveway.

"What? Oh…yeah, I'm good." Brittany quickly answered.

The two went inside and made their way up to Santana's room.

**Just another cliffhanger. Reviews would be perfect.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews! Hopefully you'll like this one**

"Ah, I miss that." Santana said as she kissed Brittany and rolled off of her.

"I forgot how great that felt." Brittany said as she smiled.

"See? Aren't you glad we're back together? Now we can do that anytime we want." Santana said as she got off her bed.

Brittany agreed as she sat up. However, the whole time they were doing it, Brittany was thinking about Artie and how depressed he was.

"S. Let me ask you something." Brittany said.

"Sure, ask away." Santana said as she sat back next to her and starting rubbing her back.

"Aside from me, have you had any feelings for someone? And don't say Puck, because he doesn't count." Brittany said as she focused her gaze to Santana.

"B. Come on. You know I would never have feelings for anyone but you." She replied as she kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I promise."

"_Well, I think I have feelings for someone else._" Brittany wanted to say, but kept it to her self.

"B. What's up? You're not…you anymore." Santana said as she continued to rub her back.

"Nothing. I'm just having a really weird week. I mean, we separated and a week later, we're back together. It's not that though. I…I don't know." Brittany said as she stood up. "I have to go. I'll call you later." Brittany said as she kissed Santana and left.

"_Damn, that chick is weird…but so hot._" Santana thought as she walked Brittany leave.

Brittany started walking down the sidewalk. Her head began to feel like a bomb was about to explode, with all of the thoughts that were running through her head. All she wanted was to be free from all of the feelings for a few minutes. Brittany found it quickly when she heard someone playing the drums.

The music took a hold on her as she began to sing Battlefield by Jordan Sparks.

"_Don't try to explain your mind__  
__I know what's happening here__  
__One minute it's love__  
__And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a__  
__Why is it the smallest things that tear us down__  
__My world's nothing when you don't__  
__I'm not here without a shield__  
__Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing__  
__Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again__  
__Why we gotta fall for it now__  
__I never meant to start a war__  
__You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like.._

_Can't swallow our pride,__  
__Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm__  
__If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing__  
__Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again__  
__I don't wanna fall for it now__  
__I never meant to start a war__  
__You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor__  
__I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor__  
__I guess you better go and get your..._

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight__  
__And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright__  
__Cause baby we don't have to fight__  
__And I don't want this love to feel like.._

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,__  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_I never meant to start a war__  
__You know I never wanna hurt you__  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?__  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor__  
__I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like...__  
__Why does love always feel like...__  
__A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_I never meant__  
__to start a war__  
__Don't even know__  
__What we're fighting for_

_I never meant__  
__to start a war__  
__Don't even know__  
__What we're fighting for_"

Brittany finished singing as she walked into her house and went into her room.

* * *

"_What's wrong with me? I mean, did I really think I had a chance with Brittany? Look at her. She's hot and a Cheerio. What am I? A nerd…more importantly, a nerdy cripple._" Artie said to himself as he was playing his guitar.

Before realizing it, Artie grabbed his phone and texted Finn. While it was awkward having a conversation with him in the bathroom, Finn was there to help him.

"_Hey Finn. I need to talk to someone and you said I could talk to you._" Artie texted. He noticed how cheesy and lame it sounded after he sent it.

"_Haha alright fruit cake. What's up?_" Finn replied.

"_Thanks for that. But anyways, I have this feeling for a girl who now acts like I don't exist. Should I just flat out tell her how I feel and get it out there or what?_" Artie texted back.

"_Oh I knew it was a girl problem when I saw you down. Alright, well tell Tina how you really feel. She'll want you back easily._" Finn replied again.

"_NOOO! It's not Tina. Dude, that girl is messed up. No, it's someone else._" Artie said

"_Well who is it? If it's Quinn, I will hurt you._" Finn texted.

"_It's not Quinn…it's Brittany. Ever _since_ we started talking to each other a lot, I've started getting feelings for her._" Artie replied.

"_Oh , well in that case, if you can get Brittany away from Santana, I'd tell her. But that's just me. I gotta go though. I have a sweet dinner date with Quinn._" Finn said.

"_Alright. Thanks dude. Good luck._" Artie said as he crawled into his bed.

Around midnight, when Artie was fast asleep, his phone started to ring. He woke up, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"It's probably Tina. The Hell with that." Artie said as he went back to sleep.

After a few more rings, he had a new voicemail. What Artie didn't know, was that it was from Brittany.

"_Artie. I'm so sorry what I did to you. I didn't know you'd be this hurt by seeing me and Santana. Artie, I just want to say that…I like you, a lot. Please, forgive me. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this. Call me back, please._" Brittany said as she hung up.

"Ah! He still probably hates me." Brittany said as she went to bed.

** Reviews are always perfect.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Artie woke up and hopped onto his wheelchair to go to the bathroom. He didn't check his phone, incase it was Tina who called him last night. Artie rolled into his sit down shower and started to sing softly.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,__  
__speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
__And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,__  
__speaking words of wisdom, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.__  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.___

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,__  
__there will be an answer, let it be.__  
__For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,__  
__there will be an answer. let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be, ...___

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,__  
__shine until tomorrow, let it be.__  
__I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,__  
__speaking words of wisdom, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be, ..._"

Artie finished his shower and went back into his room. He threw on his rocking new sweater and his pants and finally checked his phone.

"Shit. Brittany called me last night!" Artie said as he looked at the missed calls. "And a voicemail?" He said as he clicked on the message.

After hearing Brittany's voice and what she had to say, Artie started to tear up.

"I gotta tell her how I feel now." He said as he got his stuff and headed off to school.

"I wonder if Artie checked his voicemail today. Brittany said as she put on her Cheerio uniform and makeup. As she finished, Santana called.

"Hey B. What the Hell is going on with you? We make up, make out, and then you run." Santana said.

"It's nothing. I'll see you at school." Brittany said as she quickly hung up.

Brittany grabbed her things and headed off to school.

Artie, for the first time in days, was really happy. He knew how Brittany felt about him and now he has the chance to tell her how he feels. Other people noticed his sudden happiness as well.

"Is he bi-polar?" Quinn asked Finn as she watched Artie rolled by.

"No I don't think his parents are polar bears." Finn said as he got his books out of his locker.

"No, stupid. I mean one minute he's really depressed, now he's really happy. What's up with him?" Quinn asked.

"He likes Brittany and he wants to tell her." Finn said as he closed his locker and faced her.

"Oh! Aw, that's so cute!" Quinn said as she started walking with Finn to Glee.

While in Glee, Artie discovered the perfect way to tell Brittany how he felt.

"Hey Puck, come here for a moment." Artie said as he called out from across the room.

"What's up, Artie?" Puck said as he sat next to him.

"I need your help with a song I want to sing today." Artie said with a grin.

"Sure thing. What song?" Puck said.

"Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Artie said as he looked over at Brittany.

"Oh a love song. Alright, I like it. Let me get my guitar and we're set." Puck said as he went out of the room and came back with his case.

"Alright class…let's beg-" Mr. Shuester said as he was interrupted by Artie raising his hand.

"Yes Artie." Mr. Shuester said.

"I was wondering if I could start off with a song." Artie said as he looked around.

"Sure, go a head." He said as he took a seat.

Puck joined Artie in the front and started playing.

"_When I see your smile__  
__Tears run down my face__  
__I can't replace__  
__And now that I'm strong__  
__I have figured out__  
__How this world turns cold__  
__and it breaks through my soul__  
__And I know I'll find__  
__deep inside me__  
__I can be the one___

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven___

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
__Seasons are changing__  
__And waves are crashing__  
__And stars are falling all for us__  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
__I can show you I'll be the one___

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven___

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
__Please don't throw that away__  
__Cuz I'm here for you__  
__Please don't walk away and__  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay___

_Use me as you will__  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
__And I know I'll be okay__  
__Though my skies are turning gray___

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_"

Artie finished singing and noticed that almost everyone was tearing up, even Puck. He wheeled himself back.

"Artie, that was incredible." Mr. Shuester said as he went back to the front.

Artie looked over at Brittany, who was wiping the tears from her eyes. Then, their eyes connected and they both smiled. After Glee, Brittany found Artie at his locker.

"Artie? Are you still mad at me?" Brittany asked, not knowing if the song was about her or not.

"No. I was never mad at you. I just couldn't face you. I mean, you're beautiful and popular. Who am I? I'm a nerdy cripple." Artie said as he turned and faced Brittany.

Before he could say anything else, Brittany bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"You're more then that. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. I promise." Brittany said with a smile._  
_

Artie couldn't believe what has happened. He didn't even have to tell her how he felt and they were already talking. What he didn't know was that Santana saw the whole thing.

"_No way. She can't leave me for him. Not again._" Santana said as she glared at the two.

**Cliff hanger haha Reviews are always nice. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the great reviews.

"_If I can't be with Brittany, then no one can._" Santana said as she walked past the two.

Brittany and Artie continued to hang out at Artie's locker until the final bell had rung. Artie was still figuring out what just happened before. He didn't care though; the girl he had feelings for, kissed him first. Artie was in paradise.

"I'll see you later." Brittany said with a smile as she bent over and kissed Artie.

Brittany headed to her car, but was quickly intercepted by Santana.

"Hey B. You want to come over?" Santana asked as she embraced her.

"Oh hey S. I can't, I have…homework." Brittany said, hoping Santana would believe her lie.

"_Wow, she's an awful liar, but damn, she's still sexy._" Santana said to herself as she looked at Brittany.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Santana said as she slapped Brittany in the butt and walked away.

"_Okay, that was just weird._" Santana admitted to herself as she walked to her car.

Santana got into her car and started thinking of ways to break Brittany and Artie up.

On the way home from school, Artie started hearing music in his head. He felt like he was at the top of the world, so he started to sing and he didn't care who heard.

"_So many people gonna say that they want you,__  
To try to get you thinking they really care,__  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,__  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,__  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with__  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire___

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,__  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
Someone understands,__  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,__  
Give me that feeling every night,__  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
Now someone understand me,__  
I'm in love with a girl  
I'm in love with a girl_

Out the many broken back doors and windows,_  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,__  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down__  
from the thrones without needing any windows,__  
But you found inner peace for the moment,__  
The moment was over in time,__  
Then its gone the hit and run the dipless one has a short life___

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,__  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
Someone understands,__  
And she knows how to treat it better right,__  
Give me that feeling every night,__  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
Now someone understand me,__  
I'm in love with a girl  
I'm in love with a girl_

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,_  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,__  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,__  
To be held in shelter___

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
Fell for the woman just when I met her__  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter__  
Someone understands,__  
And she knows how to treat a fella right__  
Give me that feeling every night__  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
Now someone understands me__  
I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl  
Who knows me better__  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
Now someone understand me_"

He rolled into his room after he finished singing to discover a missed call and a voicemail. Artie was too busy singing to notice that his phone went off.

"What the Hell? Santana called?" Artie said as his jaw dropped. He decided to listen to the voicemail.

"_Hey cripple…I mean, Artie. I was wondering if you could help me with a song I want to sing for Glee. Call me back._" She said.

"Since when does Santana ask me for help?" Artie asked as he got onto his computer. After doing some homework, Artie decided to call Santana and agree to help her. Later that night, Santana came to Artie's.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" Artie asked as he answered the door.

"I couldn't wait to get started on my song. You're a lifesaver for helping me." Santana said as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Whoa. She kissed me…what do I do?_" Artie screamed in his head.

"So umm…shall we start?" Artie said as he quickly changed topics.

"Yeah, where's your guitar?" Santana asked as she grinned, knowing she got into his head.

"Oh, it's up in my room. I-" Artie tried to say but was interrupted.

"Let's go then." Santana said with a giggle.

Before Artie could say anything else, they went up into his room.

"So what song do you want to sing anyways?" Artie asked as he got his guitar out, not realizing that Santana was lying in his bed.

"Artie, relax. We have some time before we can start. Come and join me." Santana said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Such a cute boy." Santana said as she sat on his lap.

Brittany decided to surprise Artie by coming over to his house. When he didn't answer the door, which was still open from when Artie let Santana in, she walked in.

"Artie? Baby, it's me." Brittany said cheerfully.

She could hear his wheelchair moving upstairs so she decided to go and check it out. Brittany made her way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. She could hear Artie and someone else…another girl. Brittany barged in and instantly became speechless. Her former lover was on top of her boyfriend, kissing.

"What the fuck? Artie…and Santana. What's going on here?" Brittany demanded as she began to tear up.

"Brittany, it's not what it looks like. Honestly…she seduced me!" Artie said as he freed himself from under Santana.

"_Haha that should do it._" Santana said to herself as she got up from his bed and walked past the two and out of the house.

"She…and you. How?" Brittany said as she sat on the bed.

"She called me, asking if I could help her with a song she wanted to sing. Santana just came over and while I was getting my guitar, she started getting flirty and picked me up out of my chair and into my bed." Artie said as he climbed into his wheelchair.

"But you kissed her back! I saw you." Brittany said as she continued to cry.

"I was trying to tell her to stop. She pinned me down, pretty much." Artie said as he tried to convince Brittany.

**Just another cliffhanger…Reviews are always perfect haha Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews so far!**

* * *

"Brittany, please. She kissed me!" Artie yelled as Brittany left his room.

By the time he was in his chair and down the stairs, Brittany already started her car and began driving away.

"_Bingo._" Santana said as she watched the whole thing from her car.

"Just when I had her, I lost her." Artie said as he began to cry as he wheeled himself back inside.

"_Why me? What the fuck did I do that was so wrong? Santana did everything…Santana_." Artie said to himself as he changed from being depressed to pissed off.

Artie had his fair share of moments when he's been mad, but this was a whole new thing for him. The one and only girl he's ever wanted to be with is now gone because of Santana. Artie wanted to get his revenge so badly, but he knew he had to get Brittany back first. Artie went to bed and didn't bother checking Facebook. He knew she wouldn't want to talk to Artie anyways.

* * *

Brittany didn't go home right away. She didn't want to be seen crying anymore, so she decided to go to McKinley High's parking lot to be alone. She turned up the radio when she heard a song that she could relate to. Within seconds of the rhythm, Brittany instantly became compelled to sing.

"_Broken this fragile thing now__  
__And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces__  
__And I've thrown my words all around__  
__But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up__  
__And I give up __  
__I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you__  
__You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down__  
__And I can't, I can't hold on for too long__  
__Ran my whole life in the ground__  
__And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up __  
__I feel like giving up __  
__I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you__  
__You are my only my only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly__  
__Leave a note for you my only one__  
__And I know you can see right through me__  
__So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you__  
__You are my only, my only one__  
__My only one__  
__My only one__  
__My only one__  
__You are my only, my only one_"

"Artie! Why'd you have to cheat on me?" Brittany screamed as she continued to cry.

She finally calmed down enough that she drove home and went directly to her room. Brittany didn't want to risk talking to Artie on Facebook also, so she avoided using her laptop as well. However, when she tried to go to bed, she just couldn't fall asleep, not after that night.

"_It's just not like Artie to do this kind of thing. He's such a sweet boy and the way he makes me feel…no one, not even Santana, could make me feel the way he does. But how can he lie to me? I saw him kissing her._" Brittany said as she tossed and turned in her bed. Finally she went to sleep around 2 in the morning.

* * *

The next morning at school became Hell for Artie. Santana couldn't wait to spread rumors about how Artie cheated on Brittany, leaving out the fact that Santana caused him to cheat. Word reached Brittany and she ran out of school and headed for home.

"Good job, Artie." Kids would say negatively as he'd wheel past them.

"Dude, you screwed up big time." More of them would say.

Artie wheeled his way past Karofsky. Without any warning, Karofsky pushes Artie out of his wheelchair and slammed him against the locker.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" He said as he got close to Artie's face.

"_Hypocrite bastard._" Artie said to himself, still unsure as to why everyone was treating him poorly that day.

It wasn't until later, when Artie was talking to Finn, than he knew why everyone was treating him so poorly.

"Dude, how could you cheat on Brittany?" Finn said as he sat next to Artie in Glee.

"I didn't! Ok this is what happened. Santana called me asking me to help her with a song that she wanted to sing for Glee. I said yes and when she came over, she started getting flirty until I went to get my guitar. Then she seduced me. Brittany walked in a few minutes later. I swear!" Artie said as he began pleading his case to Finn.

"_What does seduce mean?_" Finn asked himself.

"Well, from what Santana's been saying, you openly cheated on Brittany." Finn said, ignoring his thoughts.

"Santana's been telling people? Well that'll explain it…" Artie said as Santana walked in.

"Oh hey Finn…Artie, I heard what you did to Brittany. What a shame. You two were so cute together." She said, hiding her lie.

"You bitch! Seducing me and then lying about it, telling people I openly cheated on Brittany." Artie said, raising his voice.

"_There's that word again._" Finn said, zoning off.

"What you did was on your own free will-" Santana said as she was interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"Alright, class. So Brittany just called and told me that she won't be in school for a few days. Now, I'm no stranger to drama, as you can tell with Miss Sylvester, but you kids go to school together. It's none of my business, but from what I hear, Artie is the cause of this." Mr. Shuester said, surprisingly.

Before Artie could plead his innocence, Santana stood up.

"That's right, Mr. Shue. It's all Artie's fault. He's a player and an abomination to this club." Santana said as she pointed at him.

"Mr. Shue, it's all a lie." Artie said in objection. He began telling everyone the story of what happened that night Brittany walked in.

"…so you see, I could not have possibly done it." Artie said as he looked at Santana, who was giving him the death stare.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this. Let's forget about this drama for a day and let's get started." Mr. Shue said as he shook off what he just heard.

The rest of Glee was miserable for Artie. He felt so low that no one believed him. Artie was starting to feel like he couldn't believe himself. Before Glee was over, he wheeled himself out of the room and into the office, where he faked sick and was sent home. Artie knew he had to see Brittany and make things right, so he made a huge detour and went to her house. Brittany didn't answer the door, but he knew she was home because of the singing that was coming out of her bedroom window.

"Well…here goes nothing." Artie said as he positioned himself outside. He picked a song out of random and ,without any music, started singing

_How do I breathe, yeah?__  
__How do I breathe, yeah?_

_It feels so different being here,__  
__I was so used to being next to you,__  
__Life for me is not the same,__  
__There's no one to turn to.__  
__I don't know why I let it go too far,__  
__Starting over - it's so hard.__  
__Seems like everywhere I try to go,__  
__I keep thinking of you._

_I just had a wake up call,__  
__Wishing that I never let you fall,__  
__Baby you are not to blame at all.__  
__when I'm the one that pushed you away.__  
__Baby if you knew I cared,__  
__You'd have never went nowhere,__  
__Girl I should've been right there._

_How do I breathe__  
__Without you here by my side?__  
__How will I see__  
__When your love brought me to the light?__  
__Where do I go__  
__When your heart's where I lay my head?__  
__When you're not with me,__  
__How do I breathe?__  
__How do I breathe?_

_Girl I'm losin' my mind.__  
__Yes I made a mistake.__  
__I thought that you would be mine.__  
__Guess the joke was on me.__  
__I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.__  
__I wish I knew where you could be.__  
__Another dude is replacing me,__  
__God this can't be happening._

_I just had a wake up call __  
__Wishing that I never let you fall,__  
__Baby you are not to blame at all.__  
__When I'm the one that pushed you away__  
__Baby if you knew I cared,__  
__You'd have never went nowhere ,__  
__Girl I should've been right there._

_How do I breathe__  
__Without you here by my side?__  
__How will I see__  
__When your love brought me to the light?__  
__Where do I go__  
__When your heart's where I lay my head?__  
__When you're not with me __  
__How do I breathe?__  
__How do I breathe?_"_  
_

Brittany opened her window and watched Artie sing his heart out to her. After hearing him sing, her heart began to race.

"_I can't get over you, no__  
__Baby I don't wanna let go, no__  
__Girl you need to come home__  
__Girl come back to me__  
__'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe__  
__When you're not with me._

_How do I breathe__  
__Without you here by my side?__  
__How will I see__  
__When your love brought me to the light?__  
__Where do I go __  
__When your heart's where I lay my head?__  
__When you're not with me,__  
__How do I breathe?_

_How do I breathe?__  
__Without you here by my side?__  
__How will I see __  
__When your love brought me to the light?__  
__Where do I go __  
__When your heart's where I lay my head?__  
__When you're not with me,__  
__How do I breathe?__  
__How do I breathe?_"

"Artie…I just have one question. Did you cheat on me?" Brittany asked, with tears in her eyes. Her tears weren't tears of sadness though. They were tears of joy, for she knew he didn't do it.

"No, I haven't, nor will I ever cheat on you. Brittany, I've realized something…I-I-I love you." Artie said as he choked up.

Brittany quickly rushed downstairs and outside. She sat on Artie's lap and embraced him, embraced him harder and more affectionately then she has ever done with anyone. Brittany kissed Artie on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Artie…I love you too." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

**

* * *

I wouldn't call this a cliff hanger (Shocking, I know haha). I had to end it there for now…reviews are always perfect! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for everyone **

The next day in Glee, Brittany and Artie came in together. They took their usual front row seats and looked around to find Santana. Santana looked at them, shocked that her plan didn't work.

"_What the Hell? Brittany's suppose to be done with him!_" Santana said as she continued to look at the couple.

Mr. Shuester walked up to the white board and starting writing down a word. Before turning around and revealing the word, he signaled for everyone to be quiet.

"What's one genre that we haven't really touched on?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Punk?" Puck said

"Indie?" Finn said

"Christian music?" Quinn said also.

"What? No…well yes, but that's not what I was looking for." Mr. Shuester said as he finally turned around. "Country!" He said with a smile.

"Wait, country as in Europe?" Brittany asked, innocently.

"No, Brittany. That's a continent. Country is songs that come from your heart, sometimes telling stories of your past or love life. It's southern music." Mr. Shuester said with a laugh at Brittany's comment.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt said as he stood up.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue. I'm a soul sista. I'll go classic rock, but country's where I draw the line." Mercedes said.

"I'm excited for that. I've always wanted to sing country." Artie said with a smile, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Now, you can either have a partner or you can go solo on this." Mr. Shuester said as he looked at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Want to sing a duet?" Brittany asked Artie with a smile.

"Of course. I've got some great ideas that we can use." Artie said confidently.

"_Well I can't force them to break up by cheating with Artie, so I guess I can only try and win her back with my song._" Santana said to herself as she denied Puck's request to sing a duet.

"Do we have to dress up in cowboy outfits? Because I don't look good in boots…or neckerchiefs." Finn said.

"No, you don't have to dress up, but it would help." Mr. Shuester said as he sat down.

After Glee ended, Santana stopped Brittany in the hallway.

"Britt, can we talk?" Santana asked as she put her hand on former lover's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked in a snobby tone.

"Ok, I deserved that, but come on. Remember all those good times we had together?" Santana said as she continued to put her hand on her shoulder.

"You seduced my boyfriend. I'm done with you." Brittany said as she turned and walked away.

"Please, Brittany. I miss you!" Santana yelled as Brittany turned the corner.

Santana walked towards her car, heart broken and on the verge of crying. She couldn't win with Brittany any more. Brittany was really done with her.

"I can only hope that she sees that I'm sorry with my song." Santana said as she started her car and drove off.

* * *

Later that night, Artie wheeled his way to Brittany's and rang her doorbell. Brittany opened the door and smiled as her boyfriend wheeled himself in, wearing his new western themed sweater and cowboy hat.

"Aw, Artie. You look so cute!" Brittany said as she kissed him on the cheek and led him upstairs to her room.

As they got comfortable and made out a few times, the couple finally got down to business.

"So what song are we going to sing together?" Brittany asked as she cuddled with Artie on her bed.

"I was thinking that we should sing It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill." Artie said as he played the song.

"Aw, this song's so cute! We're doing it." Brittany said as she started getting into the song.

"Perfect, right?" Artie asked as he smiled at her.

"There's nothing more perfect then you, babe." Brittany said as she kissed him.

They continued to listen to the song together and rehearsed their parts until it was perfect.

"That was great, Artie." Brittany said with a yawn.

Realizing that it was getting late, Artie agreed and kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby." He said as he closed her bedroom door.

* * *

The next day in Glee, before Brittany managed to volunteer her and Artie again, Santana demanded that she go first.

"Santana, the floor is yours." Mr. Shuester said as he sat down.

"Thank you. Hit it!" Santana said as she stood in the front.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house__  
__That don't bother me__  
__I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__  
__I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while__  
__Even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
__There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok__  
__But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most__  
__Was being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__  
__But I'm doin' It__  
__It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__  
__Still Harder__  
__Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret__  
__But I know if I could do it over__  
__I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart__  
__That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you__  
__That's what I was trying to do__  
__Ooohhh..._"

Santana finished singing and sat back down. She didn't want to see everyone's reacting just yet.

"Wow, Santana. That was beautiful. Very…deep." Mr. Shuester said, secretly relating his own problems with the song.

After hearing everyone else's country songs, varying from Taylor Swift to Jason Aldean, it was finally Brittany and Artie's turn.

"Alright guys. Take it away." Mr. Shuester said as he followed Finn and Rachael to their seats.

Brittany and Artie made their way to the front.

"_Yea yea__  
__Dancin' in the dark middle of the night__  
__Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight__  
__Emotional touch touchin' my skin__  
__And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love__  
__It just does something to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__Oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am__  
__And all of this happened by taking your hand__  
__And who I am now is who I wanted to be__  
__And now that we're together,__  
__I'm stronger than ever__  
__I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__If you asked me why I've changed,__  
__All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love__  
__It just does something to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love__  
__It just does something to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under,__  
__Oh it's your love__  
__It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_"

Brittany and Artie finished singing and sat down.

"Wow. You all picked some really great songs!" Mr. Shuester said as he walked to the front while clapping. "Tomorrow, we'll find one of those songs to sing in Sectionals." He said as the bell rang.

**Reviews are always perfect!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the great reviews.**

"Hey, B. You sang beautifully in there." Santana said as she softly said as she walked up to Brittany.

"Oh…thanks. You did too." Brittany said, not really knowing what to say to her.

"Look, can we be friends again? I'm really sorry about trying to break you and Artie up before. It's just…I love you and I don't want to share you." Santana said as tears began to stream down her cheek.

"You love me? Santana, you screamed Puck's name out when we were doing it and when I called you later, he was with you. How do you expect me to trust you again? Besides, I love Artie." Brittany said as she closed her locker door.

"Can we at least talk again? Please Britt. You don't know what it's been like for me since you left." Santana said, begging her.

"_Wow. So this is what it's like to have the power._" Brittany said in her head.

"I don't know. We'll see." Brittany said as she walked away to go find Artie.

* * *

"Thank god, it's Friday." Artie said as Brittany pushed him outside of school.

"Yeah. I was thinking we should go see a movie tonight. You know, have some alone time." Brittany said with a giggle as she pushed him to her car.

"Yeah, of course. It'll be great to take a break from singing for a change." He said as he opened the door and slid into the front seat.

On the way to Artie's house, All My Life came onto the radio and Artie couldn't resist singing.

"_I Will Never Find Another Lover__  
__Sweeter Than You__  
__Sweeter Than You__  
__And I Will Never Find Another Lover__  
__More Precious Than You__  
__More Precious Than You__  
__Girl You Are..__  
__Close To Me You're Like My Mother,__  
__Close To Me You're Like My Father,__  
__Close To Me You're Like My Sister,__  
__Close To Me You're Like My Brother__  
__And You Are The Only One My Everything__  
__And For You This Song I Sing..._

_All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Thank God__  
__That I..That I Finally Found You__  
__All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too__  
__Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby_

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger__  
__You're All I'm Thinking Of__  
__I Praise The Lord Above__  
__For Sending Me Your Love__  
__I Cherish Every Hug__  
__I Really Love You_

_All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Thank God__  
__That I...That I Finally Found You__  
__All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too__  
__Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me_

_You're All That I Ever Know,__  
__When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,__  
__You Turn My Life Around,__  
__You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,__  
__You're All That I Ever Know,__  
__When You Smile My Face Glow__  
__You Pick Me Up When I Was Down__  
__Say...You're All That I Ever Know__  
__When You Smile My Face Glows__  
__You Pick Me Up When I Was Down__  
__And I Hope That You__  
__Feel The Same Way Too__  
__Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_And All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Thank God__  
__That I..That I Finally Found You__  
__All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Thank God__  
__That I ..That I Finally Found You__  
__All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_And All My Life__  
__I Prayed For Someone Like You__  
__And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You..._"

"Aw Artie! That was so amazing." Brittany said as she pulled into his driveway. "I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend." She said as she put her lips against his. It was the longest kiss they've ever had together.

"I'm lucky to have you!" Artie said as he got into his wheel chair after the kiss. "I'll see you tonight." He said with a smile as he rolled himself into his garage.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany honked her horn as Artie rolled out of his house. For once, he wasn't wearing a sweater or nice pants. He wore jeans and a nice polo.

"Aw, you look adorable, babe." Brittany said as she checked her boyfriend out.

Artie, lost for words because of how sexy Brittany looked, smiled. The couple backed out of his driveway and headed to the movies.

"So what are we seeing?" Artie asked as they parked the car.

"I was thinking we could see Paranormal Activity 2 or the Other Guys." Brittany said as she pushed him to the ticket counter.

"_Hmm if we see Paranormal Activity 2, she'll be scared and hold my hand. Love it!_" Artie said with a smile as he took out the money to pay for the tickets.

"Two for Paranormal Activity 2, please." Artie said as he slid the money to the cashier.

The couple gave the ticket collector their tickets, got their food, and found their seats. While they were watching the cheesy previews, Santana walked in with Finn following behind her.

"What's Santana doing with Finn?" Brittany asked Artie.

"I have no idea." Artie said as the movie started.

After the first few minutes, Artie did the cheesy "yawn and put the arm around the girlfriend" trick, and Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. However, Brittany wasn't watching the movie. She was watching Santana through the cracks of the seat. 30 minutes past when Santana got up and left the theater. A few minutes later, Brittany told Artie she had to go to the bathroom. Leaving Artie alone, Brittany found Santana sitting in the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror.

"Hey, Britt. Didn't know you'd be here. You look really cute tonight." Santana said as she saw Brittany come in the mirror.

"Hey. Just one question. Why are you with Finn?" Brittany said as she walked over to her.

"He and Quinn got into a fight because he found out that she was cheating on him with Sam. Don't say anything. I know what you're going to say." Santana said as she turned and faced Brittany.

"I was thinking. I overreacted about everything and I do miss you too." Brittany said as she moved closer.

Before any of them realized what happened, they went into one of the stalls, forgetting that Finn and Artie are still in the theater.

* * *

Another half hour past by. Artie wheeled himself down to Finn who had his eyes blocked by his hands as the mother in the movie was being dragged down the stairwell by the ghost.

"Hey Finn." Artie said as he scared Finn.

"AHHHH! Artie! Don't do that!" Finn said as he screamed and faced Artie.

Artie started laughing. "Sorry dude. Hey, have you noticed that Santana and Brittany have been gone for a while?" Artie asked as he wheeled himself next to Finn.

"Yeah. Probably some girl stuff. You're welcome to sit here if your scared." Finn said with a laugh, hiding the fact that he was terrified of the movie.

"Thanks. So just one thing. What happened with you and Quinn?" Artie said as he turned and faced the movie.

"AHHH!" Finn yelled as the mother was again dragged down the stairs, this time being dragged into the basement. "Me and Quinn? She cheated on me with Sam, again!" Finn said as he kicked the seat in front of him.

"Oh dude. I'm sorry. Well you know I'm always here to help. I owe you after you helped me with Brittany." Artie said as he stopped talking and watched the movie.

**Sorry to leave this cliff hanger haha Reviews are always perfect though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

"Dude, I am NOT going to sleep after that movie." Finn said as the credits started.

Artie couldn't help but laugh. He was terrified too.

"I know! I mean, did you see the aunt throw her sister? She launched her!" Artie said as he wheeled his way up to the exit.

"I'll never forget when the kitchen explo-" Finn said as he was interrupted by what he saw. "Psst, Artie. Look straight ahead." Finn said as he pointed.

Santana and Brittany came walking out of the bathroom, holding hands and laughing.

"No way." Artie managed to say as his draw dropped.

"Don't…just don't." Finn said as he held Artie's chair so he couldn't go off on Brittany. "I'll go see what's up, alright?" Finn said as he put himself between Artie and the girls.

Before Artie could reply, Finn began making his way over. He couldn't hear what the three were saying, but by the looks of it, Finn was going off. Both Santana and Brittany peeked around Finn and looked at Artie sitting by himself and then back at Finn.

"_I wonder what they're saying. I guess I owe Finn again for this._" Artie said as he continued to watch the drama.

A few minutes later, Finn walked away from them and out of the movie theater, leaving Artie and the girls behind. Avoiding the risk of confrontation with Brittany and Santana, Artie quickly wheeled himself out of the side exits.

"Artie, wait!" Brittany said as she saw him turn the corner.

She chased after him, dodging patrons walking into or leaving the theaters. Brittany caught up with him, sitting at a crosswalk.

"Artie. I-I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she knelt down in front of him, tears strolling down her face.

Artie, avoiding eye contact with her, stayed silent. After a few minutes of Brittany cry, the "Walk" signal appeared and Artie started going across.

"Artie! I love you!" Brittany screamed as she watched Artie turned the corner and disappeared in the night.

She somberly walked back to her car, where she found Santana sitting on the hood.

"What was that?" Santana said as she hopped off the hood and walked over to her friend.

"It's nothing. I'll call you later. I need to be alone for awhile." Brittany said as she got into her car. She quickly drove out of the parking lot and headed home, crying hard as she saw Artie slowly rolling down the sidewalk.

"_Artie! I didn't mean to do it. You're my everything!_" She wanted to say as she drove past.

* * *

As she finally pulled into her driveway, a song came on the radio. She turned up the volume to blast Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away__  
__I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again__  
__I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away__  
__There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight__  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm open__  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough__  
__'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome__  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away__  
__You don't feel me here anymore_"

"Artie!" Brittany managed to say as the song ended. She turned off her car and slowly walked into her house.

* * *

Artie, while he was depressed at what had happened, proudly rolled down the street.

"I'm done with this. If Brittany wants to be with Santana, then she can have her. I'm sick of being lied to. What did I do?" Artie said as he took out his phone and texted Finn.

"_Thanks for standing up for me, tonight._" Artie sent.

"_No problem dude. I got your back, no matter what bro._" Finn quickly replied.

"_Thanks dude. Means a lot…So what did you tell them?_" Artie asked.

"_Oh I told them that you're better then them, pretty much. Brittany tried to explain what happened. Waste of time._" Finn replied.

"_Haha thanks for leaving me behind there._" Artie texted.

"_Haha yeah, sorry about that dude. I tried to go back and get you but you were gone. I did see Brittany chase after you though._" Finn said.

"_Yeah, she tried to apologize. I didn't say anything._" Artie replied.

"_Atta boy. Well I gotta go. If you need anything, let me know bro. I got your back._" Finn said.

Artie continued to wheel himself down the street when he heard a song blasting in the car next to him. Without hesitation, he started singing.

"_I just wanna be alone tonight__  
__I just wanna take a little breather__  
__Cause lately all we do is fight__  
__And every time it cuts me deeper_

_Cause something's changed__  
__You've been acting so strange__  
__And its taking its toll on me__  
__Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday__  
__Without you, I'm seein myself so differently__  
__I didn't wanna believe it then__  
__But it all worked out in the end__  
__When I watched you walk away__  
__Well I never thought I'd say__  
__I'm fine__  
__Without you_

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough__  
__And you said that you were so much better__  
__We have done a lot of growing up__  
__We were never meant to be together_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange__  
__And it's taken its toll on me__  
__It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday__  
__Without you, I'm seein myself so differently__  
__I didn't wanna believe it then__  
__But it all worked out in the end__  
__When I watched you walk away__  
__Well I never thought I'd say__  
__I'm fine__  
__Without you_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange__  
__And it's taken it's toll on me__  
__It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday__  
__Without you, I'm seein myself so differently__  
__I didn't wanna believe it then__  
__But it all worked out in the end__  
__When I watched you walk away__  
__Well I never thought I'd say__  
__I'm fine,__  
__Without you__  
__Without you__  
__Without you__  
__Without you__  
__I just wanna be alone tonight,__  
__I just wanna take a little breather._"

"Nothing's better then some Hinder." Artie said with a laugh as he rolled up his driveway.

As he rolled into his room, the overwhelming feeling of depression hit him again. He loved Brittany, he knew that much. Artie hopped into bed and lay there for awhile.

**Reviews are always perfect. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Next day Monday rolled around and Artie sat in the hallways, watching the usual drama that was happening. He saw Puck try to get with Lauren, only to be shot down. Artie turned and witnessed Finn getting slapped by Quinn for accusing her of cheating. Finally, he saw Brittany. Brittany looked awful that day. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks.

"Hey B. Whoa, what happened to you?" Santana said as she walked up to Brittany.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to hear this morning." Brittany said as she opened her locker.

"Sorry. It's just that-" Santana said as she leaned on the lockers.

"It's fine. I know I look bad. I didn't get any sleep last night and it's been a rough morning so far." Brittany said as she closed her locker.

"I'm starting to worry about you. Ever since Friday night, you haven't been the same. Are you okay?" Santana asked as she filed her nails, avoiding looking at Brittany.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Brittany said as she closed her locker and started walking towards Artie's direction.

"_Crap. She's coming. What do I do?_" Artie said as he began to sweat.

Brittany walked slowly past Artie, who quickly grabbed his science book and buried his face in its pages. She looked back, hoping he'd look up and see her. When he didn't, she quietly walked away.

"Is she gone?" Artie asked, as he took the risk of looking back.

When he didn't see her, he quickly rolled to science class

"_Who am I kidding? I miss her already. I know I can't control her and without her, Tina's already trying to talk to me._" Artie thought to himself, as he passed Tina, who gave him a creepy smile and a wave.

Lucky for Artie, Finn was in his next class. He needed someone to talk to about this.

* * *

"Hey Finn, I need to talk to you about something." Artie said as he turned his head and whispered to Finn, who was sitting behind him.

"Sure, what's up?" Finn said as he copied the notes that were being taken on the board.

"It's Brittany. I know what she did was bad, but dude, I love her." Artie said.

"No…Dude, you can't go back to her after what she's done." Finn said quietly, but getting angry at what Artie said.

"But why? You and Quinn have done that before." Artie quickly replied.

"Yeah, but…" Finn tried to say, but realizing Artie was right. "Okay, but dude, I don't want you to get hurt again. I fought that hard for you to be alright and now you're going back into the fire." He said.

"I know what I'm getting myself into. I miss her." Artie said as he turned around and began taking notes.

"_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into._" Finn thought to himself.

* * *

"_Mrs. Brittany Abrams. Mrs. Britt Abrams. Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce Abrams._" Brittany wrote down on the top of her paper while she was taking notes in Math class.

"Brittany, do you know the answer?" Her math teacher said as she called on Brittany for not paying attention.

"What?" Brittany said, not knowing what was going on.

Everyone in the class starting laughing.

"I said do you know the answer." The teacher repeated.

"Oh. Ummm." Brittany said looking at the bored. "No." She replied and went back to writing.

Santana showed up to class late as usual and gave her teacher the "tardy" slip.

"Ah Miss Lopez. So nice of you to finally join us. Take your seat." The teacher said as Santana took her seat next to Brittany.

"Hey B. What are you-" Santana said as she saw Brittany writing in her notebook.

"Oh hey Santana." Brittany said, not even attempting to cover up what she's been writing.

"Brittany, if you love him, go after him. I'm not going to get in the way anymore. After Friday, I've accepted that you two are destined to be together. I mean, look at you." Santana said as she put her hand on top of Brittany's.

"I can't just go after him. Not after what happened. What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Brittany said as she began to freak out.

"Ladies, be quiet. I know you two don't want to learn, but everyone else does." The teacher yelled at them.

"We'll think of something. I promise. You two deserve each other." Santana said as she shot a nasty look at her teacher.

"_I hope he still loves me._" Brittany thought to herself as she started sleeping.

* * *

After a few more classes, Brittany and Artie both made their way to Glee. Artie made it there first and took his normal seat in the front. Brittany walked in a few minutes later, still looking awful.

"Brittany! What the Hell happened to you?" Kurt asked as he stood up in the back.

"Damn, girl. You look horrible." Mercedes said as well.

"Thanks you two. I feel a whole lot better." Brittany said as she took a seat in the front row, on the other side.

"_Damn. I need to do something._" Artie said to himself as he looked over at Brittany, who was finally putting some make up on.

"Alright class. I've been hearing some rumors about cheating. We only have a few more weeks before we go to Sectionals and I'm sick of hearing all of this stuff revolving around you guys." Mr. Shuester said as he stormed into the room.

"Whatever is going on, better be resolved by tomorrow." He said as he went up to the front of the board.

Not paying attention to anything he was saying, Artie continued to look at Brittany. A tear started to form in Artie's eyes as Brittany turned and looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Artie quickly turned his head, avoiding anymore awkward eye encounters.

"_I need to fix this fast. I don't think I can handle seeing her upset anymore._" Artie finally decided as the class went on.

After school ended, Artie rolled to Brittany's locker, where she stood there with her head in the locker.

"Comfy in there?" Artie said with a small laugh.

"Ow!" Brittany said as she banged her head on the inside of the locker at the surprise of hearing Artie's voice.

"He-Hey Artie." Brittany said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Brittany, I don't want to lose you." Artie flat out said.

"But Artie, what about what I did? I've cheated on you too many times and I'm sick of seeing you walk away." Brittany said as she knelt in front of him.

"I don't care about that anymore. You make me feel like I'm somebody. No one else will ever make me feel like you do. Besides, without you, Tina's starting to come around." Artie said with a small laugh.

"But Artie-" She tried to say, but was interrupted by him kissing her.

Their lips connected and sent chills down Brittany's spine. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers. More importantly, she missed the way it made her feel.

"I forgive you." Artie said as he quietly pulled away from the kiss.

**Cliffhanger. Reviews are always perfect**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the great reviews! Here's a new chapter**

"Please don't ever leave me." Artie said as he picked Brittany up off the ground.

"Artie, I don't want to cheat on you anymore. I've made my mistakes by going back to Santana, but it took you turning a corner to make me realize that you're my only one." Brittany said as she took Artie's hands.

"I love you. I just have one question. What made you go back to Santana last time?" Artie asked as he continued to hold Brittany's hands.

"I don't know. I guess I just missed certain things about her. But like I said, as soon as I saw you turn the corner, all of the feelings that I had for her were gone." Brittany said as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

Artie smiled, but still having doubts about whether she'll run off to Santana again or not. He decided to go with it. Brittany went behind his chair and began pushing him to her car.

"You're coming over after school." Brittany said with a small laugh as she left the building with Artie.

* * *

Artie sat up in his bed, sweating as he looked around. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. Artie hopped onto his chair and wheeled himself into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that he really wasn't anything without Brittany. He wheeled back into bed and turned on his i-Pod, turning on his favorite song.

"_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be__  
__Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__So I travelled back, down that road__  
__Will she come back, no one knows__  
__I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement__  
__Number one spot and now she find her a replacement__  
__I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby__  
__And now you ain't around baby I can't think__  
__I should've put it down, should've got the ring__  
__Cause I can still feel it in the air__  
__See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair__  
__My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife__  
__She left me, I'm tied__  
__Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be__  
__Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__So I travelled back, down that road__  
__Will she come back, no one knows__  
__I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn__  
__Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn__  
__And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for__  
__More and more I miss her, when will I learn__  
__Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback__  
__Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby__  
__Hey, she was so easy to love__  
__But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough__  
__I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone__  
__And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone__  
__But she made the decision that she wanted to move on__  
__Cause I was wrong_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be__  
__Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__So I travelled back, down that road__  
__Will she come back, no one knows__  
__I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up__  
__If you ever loved somebody put your hands up__  
__And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything__  
__Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up__  
__If you ever loved somebody put your hands up__  
__Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be__  
__Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__So I travelled back, down that road__  
__Will she come back, no one knows__  
__I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be__  
__Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream__  
__So I travelled back, down that road__  
__Will she come back, no one knows__  
__I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_"

Artie finished singing and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

While Artie was sleeping at his house, Brittany was wide awake at hers. Still upset, she texted Santana.

"_Hey S. I can't keep doing this. You and I both know that we can't be together. I love Artie._" Brittany texted, as she looked over at a picture of him on her nightstand.

Before Santana replied, Brittany walked over to the picture. The picture was Brittany sitting on Artie's lap as she kissed him on the cheek. Artie was embracing her with a smile.

"Artie, I'm sorry!" Brittany said as she looked at Artie.

"_B. Look, I know what we did was stupid, but hot. I'm sorry. If you want him back, go and get him._" Santana said as she and went to bed.

"Oh I'll get him back." Brittany said as she got dressed and left her house.

She walked down her driveway and headed to Artie's house. Contemplating what she'll say to Artie, Brittany walked down the sidewalk and turned onto Artie's street. Finding which room was his, she picked up a few pebbles and started throwing them at his window.

"Artie, Artie." Brittany whispered as she threw more pebbles at his window.

As she threw the last one, a light turned on in his room.

"Who the Hell is that?" Artie said as he wheeled his hopped onto his wheelchair and rolled over to the window. "Brittany? What are you doing here?" He said as he opened his window.

"Artie. Can we please talk?" She said as she looked up at him.

Artie quickly wheeled his way downstairs and went outside.

"What's up?" Artie asked as he rolled onto the patio.

"I can't stand being without you! I know what I did was stupid and you don't deserve it." Brittany said as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Come here." Artie said.

Brittany walked over and sat on his lap, just like in the picture.

"I'm not mad at you. I love you. I was just scared because I thought you didn't want to be with me." Artie said as he looked at her.

"Artie, that's crazy. I know Santana and I have our little thing, but you have my heart." Brittany said as she kissed him.

"Please, just don't hurt me again." Artie said as he kissed her back.

"I promise." She said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

**Reviews are always perfect! Tell me what you think **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Brittany continued to rest her head on Artie's shoulder as the calm, breeze autumn night continued.

"This is romantic, Artie." Brittany said as she looked him in the eyes as she snuggled closer.

"You want to get inside? You look a little cold." Artie said with a smile as he kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Shhh-sure." Brittany said, shivering as she continued to snuggle with Artie.

Artie wheeled the two of them inside and down to his basement. Brittany picked Artie up out of his chair and laid him on the couch. She laid on top of him as she pulled a blanket over them.

"I love you." Brittany whispered sweetly in his ear.

"I love you too." He said as he embraced her.

The couple continued t cuddle as Artie turned on the TV, accidently turning on Twilight.

"Aw I love this movie!" Brittany said as she turned her head.

"Oh, uh, me too." Artie said with a laugh.

As the movie went on, Brittany started getting tired, until she finally fell asleep in Artie's arms.

"Goodnight." Artie whispered as he turned off the TV and went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Brittany woke up to Artie talking in his sleep. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"….*snore*_ Brittany, kiss me! I'm the President. _*snore*"

"Aw, he's so cute." Brittany said to herself.

An hour later, Artie finally woke up. Brittany, laughing a little from earlier, kissed her boyfriend and stood up.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Brittany said with a laugh.

"What? What are you- oh, did I talk in my sleep?" Artie asked, realizing that she must've heard him.

"Yeah, it was cute. Can we get some breakfast?" Brittany asked with as she helped him in his chair.

Artie agreed as they made their way upstairs. Brittany wheeled Artie to her house to grab her car. They went to a local diner and ate. Later that day, Brittany suggested that they go on a double date with Finn and Quinn.

"Wait, they're back together?" Artie asked, shocked at what Brittany told him.

"Yeah, it's surprising I know, but Quinn just couldn't stay away from him." Brittany said.

"Well, alright. Yeah, let's go." Artie said with a smile.

Although he didn't show it, he was worried about how Finn will react to seeing him and Brittany together. It was a risk he was willing to take as long as he was with Brittany.

Around 5 in the afternoon, Brittany rolled up to Artie's house to take him on their double date. Brittany spent most of her afternoon debating what she should wear, until she finally agreed to wear her black dress with the red ribbon that she wore in Sectionals last year. Brittany honked her horn as she turned up the radio.

"Thank god for Kelly Clarkson!" Brittany said as she listened to My Life Would Suck Without You.

Artie wheeled himself down the ramp in his garage. He too couldn't decide what to wear, until he finally picked out one of his favorite sweaters. Artie made his way into Brittany's car and dropped his jaw.

"You look amazing." He said as he checked his girlfriend out.

"Aw you're a sweetheart. You look so adorable." Brittany said with a smile.

The couple drove to Breadsticks where they found Quinn and Finn laughing and talking to each other.

"Oh hey you two!" Quinn said as she looked up at Brittany and Artie approaching them.

"Hey, Quinn. Hey Finn." Brittany said as she sat across from Quinn.

Artie said his hellos, but he was focusing on Finn. He was surprised when Finn didn't give him a death glare for being with Brittany again.

As the night went on, the two couples bonded more and more. They laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. When they were about to leave, Finn got a call from his mom. Finn quickly jumped for joy when his mom told him that McKinley High was off school the next day because someone put fireworks in the toilets and set them off.

"Oh those poor toilets." Brittany said as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Quinn said as she looked at Brittany with a 'Are you stupid' look.

"Well, now that we're off tomorrow. Who said that the night has to be over?" Artie suggested as he paid the bill.

"Movie at my house? My mom's staying at the Hummel's tonight." Finn said as he put his arm around Quinn.

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said as she sat on Artie's lap.

The two couples went into separate cars and headed to Finn's.

"This is really fun!" Brittany sang happily as she pulled up to Finn's house.

By the time Brittany and Artie got to Finn's, he and Quinn already had a small fire going out in the backyard.

"Bout to you two showed up." Finn said with a small laugh.

After sitting down, the suspense was killing Brittany and Quinn. They both wanted to know what happened between each other's love lives.

"Alright, Q. I have to know. What happened between you and Finn?" Brittany asked as she leaned over towards Quinn.

"Well, I thought I was still in love with Sam. He was always there for me. I don't know. One thing led to another and somehow ended with us making out, right in front of Santana." Quinn said, looking at the fire. "What about you?" She asked Brittany.

"When Santana and Finn went to the movies the other night, she got up and went to the bathroom and I went in as well. I don't know how it happened, but when we were alone in there, something came over me and the rest is a blur. If it wasn't for Finn, I'd probably still be with Santana. You have an amazing boyfriend." Brittany said.

"Aw, B. You have an amazing boyfriend." Quinn said as she looked over at Artie.

While the girls were talking about the boys, the boys were talking about football and Glee. After sitting outside for awhile, everyone went inside.

"Finn, your house is beautiful." Brittany said as she looked around.

"Yeah dude. Looks awesome" Artie said

The couples finally sat down and started cuddling with each other. Finn and Quinn cuddled on one couch and Brittany and Artie on another. Finn put in Jeepers Creepers and sat back down next to Quinn.

"Artie, this has been the greatest two nights I've had in my life." Brittany whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

After a few minutes into the movie, both couples started making out. Blocking out the screaming from the movie, Artie was in paradise. Two nights in a row, he's able to cuddle with his girlfriend. What more could he ask for?

**Reviews are always perfect! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the great reviews. Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

As the night rolled on, the couples continued to cuddle with each other and talk. None of them knew what time it was, but they didn't care. Artie and Brittany were having the time of their lives and so were Finn and Quinn.

"We need to do this more often." Brittany said as she smiled at the others.

"Make it a tradition?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

Everyone agreed, as Finn stood up and went to the bathroom. While he was gone, Quinn sat up and looked over at Brittany and Artie.

"_Aw this is too cute._" She said to herself as she watched Brittany play with Artie's hand.

"So I'm just going to flat out say it. You two are absolutely the cutest couple I've ever seen." Quinn said with a huge smile.

"Aw thanks Quinn. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like him." Brittany said as she sat up and kissed Artie.

"Aw, I wish Finn and I were that affectionate." Quinn said as she looked at the carpet in Finn's basement.

"Q, you two are great together. Finn's a great guy." Artie said as he caught his breath. As he finished saying that, Finn walked out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" Finn said with a laugh as he saw Brittany and Artie going at it.

"Nothing, what movie are we watching next?" Quinn said with a fake smile.

Brittany and Artie both said The Grudge, while Finn said Love and Basketball. Everyone started laughing, as Finn grabbed The Grudge and put it in.

"Man, two scary movies in one night? Now I know I'm not going to sleep." Finn said as Quinn rested her head on his shoulder.

Once again, everyone started laughing, as the movie started. Within the first hour, Quinn and Finn were both asleep. Brittany and Artie were wide awake, but paid no attention to the movie.

"Artie, this is by far the greatest weekend I've ever had. You're the best boyfriend I'll ever have. I love you." Brittany said as she embraced him harder.

"I'm lucky to have a girl like you. I love you too." Artie said as he kissed her on the forehead.

As the movie went on, Brittany started falling asleep. She pulled a blanket over her and Artie. Brittany fell asleep immediately after, while Artie continued watching The Grudge.

* * *

She 'woke up' in a room covered by pictures of Artie and her on the walls. Brittany walked around, looking at the moments that the two had together, bringing a tear to her eye. There was a door at the end of the room and Brittany walked over and opened it. On the other side of the door was a long hallway. There was a man standing at the other end, facing the door behind him.

"Hello?" Brittany yelled to the man.

The man turned around, leaving Brittany gasping for air. It was Artie and he was standing. Artie started walking towards her. Brittany, who fell on the ground, tried to speak. Her boyfriend…her crippled boyfriend was walking.

"Artie! You can walk!" Brittany finally said as she stood up and hugged him.

Without his wheelchair, she had no idea how tall Artie actually was.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Santa gave me new legs." Artie said as he kissed Brittany.

Brittany and Artie held hands as they continued to walk in Brittany's dream. They walked through a park, then an ocean where she pointed out that there are gay sharks in there. Artie stopped and laughed.

"Gay sharks?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah! Dolphins are gay sharks!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Hmm never thought of that." Artie said as he started walking next to her again.

Brittany, still mesmerized that he can walk, led him to a maple tree. In the middle of it was a cheesy heart carved into the bark of the tree. "AA + BP forever" was carved in the middle of the heart. Out of nowhere, Artie pulled out a guitar and started playing it.

"_Hang up that red dress,__  
__Let down your hair,__  
__Cancel those reservations__  
__Don't need to go no where.__  
__As good as your looking right now,__  
__Girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,__  
__There's a side of you that I wanna see__  
__That never ceases to amaze me._

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess__  
__Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,__  
__Thats the you that I like best,__  
__Gimme that girl.__  
__Gimme that girl lovin up on me,__  
__Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,__  
__Thats the you I wanna see,__  
__Gimme that girl, gimme that girl._

_Gimme the girl thats beautiful,__  
__Without a trace of makeup of on,__  
__Barefoot in the kitchen,__  
__Singing her favorite song.__  
__Dancing around like a fool,__  
__Starring in her own little show,__  
__Gimme the girl the rest of the world,__  
__Ain't lucky enough to know._

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess__  
__Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,__  
__Thats the you that I like best,__  
__Gimme that girl.__  
__Gimme that girl lovin up on me,__  
__Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,__  
__Thats the you I wanna see,__  
__Gimme that girl, gimme that girl._

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess__  
__Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,__  
__Thats the you that I like best,__  
__Gimme that girl.__  
__Gimme that girl lovin up on me,__  
__Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,__  
__Thats the you I wanna see,__  
__Gimme that girl, gimme that girl._"

Artie finished singing as he smiled at her. Before Brittany could say anything, they were in a church. She was wearing a white wedding dress. Santana and Quinn were her bride's maids, wearing matching purple dresses. Artie was wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest and tie. Finn was Artie's Best Man, while Puck was the Groomsman. Brittany could hear Santana and Quinn talk about how great Brittany looked and how jealous they are of her, while Finn and Puck were convincing Artie to break off from the marriage.

"Do you, Brittany S. Pierce, take Artie to be your husband?" The priest asked with a smile.

"I do!" She said as tears started rolling down her face.

"And do you, Artie Abrams, take Brittany to be your wife?" The priest asked with a smile.

"I do!" Artie said, fighting the urge to cry as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, taking a step back.

Artie turned towards Brittany and kissed her passionately on the lips. After they were done, they ran down the aisle, while the rest of the Glee members sang Are You Going To Kiss Me or Not. The newly weds jumped into their limo and started to drive.

"Artie! I can't believe we're married now!" Brittany said with a smile, catching her breath.

"I know! It's amazing, but you have to wake up." Artie said as he turned towards her.

"What?" She asked, not sure what he meant.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up." Artie's voice said, trailing as Brittany's dream ended.

* * *

Brittany woke up and looked around. Finn and Quinn were sitting up and talking, while Artie was just waking up.

"What a crazy night!" Finn said as he stood up and stretched.

"You can say that again." Artie said as he hopped onto his wheelchair.

"_Greatest dream I've ever had. I wish it didn't have to end._" Brittany thought, as she stretched.

**Reviews are always perfect! Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the great reviews. It means a lot that you guys are reading this.**

"Brittany, what were you saying 'I do' to?" Quinn asked as she and Brittany were doing their makeup in the bathroom upstairs, leaving Finn and Artie downstairs.

"Oh, well, um…Artie asked me to marry him." Brittany said as she put lipstick on.

"What? Artie asked you to marry him? But Brittany, we're only in high school." Quinn said, dropping her makeup on the counter.

"What? No, it was in my dream." Brittany said with a laugh.

"Damn, Brittany. You scared the shit out of me." Quinn said with a laugh as she continued to put her makeup on.

"I want to ask you something and be honest with me." Brittany said as she finished.

"Sure B. What's up?" Quinn said, looking concerned.

"What if Artie and I got married? Quinn, I love him!" Brittany said.

"B. Come on. You two are an amazing couple. As much as I'd love to hear wedding bells, just take things slow." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thanks. I was just wondering." Brittany said, adjusting her bra.

* * *

"So how are you back together with Brittany?" Finn asked as he put the blankets away in his closet.

"_I was wondering when he was going to ask me something like that._" Artie thought as he fixed the pillows on the couches.

"Well, I was done with her and her cheating until she came to my house later that night. She threw rocks at my window until I woke up. Next thing I knew, she was in my arms again and I was happy." Artie said as he continued to fix the pillows.

"But I just don't understand it. She cheated on you with Santana, and you're now alright with that?" Finn asked as he walked over to Artie.

"Well yeah. I think Santana's finally given up on trying to break us up." Artie said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll see." Finn said under his breath as Quinn and Brittany walked downstairs.

"Hey boys. Let's go get something to eat." Quinn said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Sounds good to me." Finn said as he chased Quinn upstairs.

* * *

Brittany and Artie were left alone in Finn's basement. All Brittany could do was smile. She had a dream where Artie and she were actually married. Killing the silence, she bent over and kissed him on the lips. It was refreshing to feel his lips on hers. Almost breathe taking as she pulled away. Brittany helped Artie up the stairs and into her car. As they followed Quinn to the restaurant, Brittany told him about her amazing dream.

"So we actually got married?" Artie asked with a fake smile, hiding the fact that he had working legs in his dream.

"Of course, baby. You looked so handsome in your tux." Brittany said as she grabbed Artie's hand.

They continued to talk as they pulled up next to Quinn and Finn. The four of them grabbed a table and resumed talking. Finn starting talking about football with Artie, while Quinn and Brittany praised each other of their beauty. After the food came and they ate, Brittany's mom called, telling her that she had to be home. The two couples said goodbye and left. Brittany drove Artie home.

"Artie, I can't tell you how amazing this weekend has been. I don't know what I'll do without you." Brittany said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to go home. It's way too early." Artie said as he hopped out of the car and into his wheelchair.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll text you later. I love you." Brittany said as she slowly backed out of his driveway.

"I love you too." Artie said as he waved and wheeled his way up into his house.

Later that night, while starting his homework, Artie's phone started vibrating. He opened it and saw that Tina sent him a text message

"_Hey Artie. I know we haven't talked much since I lied, but I just want to say that I miss you. You know that if you and Brittany ever break up, I'll always be here._"

After he read that, Artie started getting scared. He didn't want to be mean, but after watching the Grudge and getting a text message from Tina, Artie's adrenaline was kicking in.

"Oh crap! I'm going to die!" He said as he began to wheeze.

After a few minutes of controlling himself, Artie started to laugh. Hours later, he climbed into bed. Disappointed that Brittany didn't try to text him or even Facebook chat him, he went to bed. As his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Artie 'woke up' in the middle of a grassy plain. The sky was dark and cloudy and the wind was quickly picking up. However, his legs were working again. Artie quickly ran for shelter on top of a hill, just as a loud crack of thunder could be heard. He ran into an abandoned cabin, which was well furnished for being left alone. There was a nice TV sitting on top of a shelf and a comfy couch sitting right in front of it.

"Hmm I wonder why this cabin's abandoned." Artie said as he went over to the fireplace and lit the wood.

After checking out the rest of the cabin, he took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. After watching it for a few minutes, the lightning struck the antenna on the roof. The TV went static.

"_Artie. Artttttttiiiiiiiieeeeeee._" Someone's voice said sweetly through the static.

"He…hello?" Artie said, jumping back.

"_Artie…Why'd you abandon me? We were lovers._" The voice said, turning from sweet to fierce.

"Tina, is that you?" Artie asked, slowly approaching the TV.

"_Why'd you have to hurt me, Artie? I only loved you!_" The voice said, coming from behind Artie this time.

"Wh…who's there?" Artie asked, starting to get freaked out.

Just as he finished talking, a figure crawled from the shadows. The figure was a pale woman with blonde hair. Artie couldn't see her face through her hair.

"Wh…who are you?" Artie asked, picking up a frying pan from the sink.

"_Artie. Don't you recognize me? I haven't changed a bit_." The figure said. She stood up faster then anyone humanly possible, which freaked Artie enough to make him scream.

"What the Hell do you want with me?" Artie screamed, swinging the frying pan.

"…_For us to be married and be together_." The figure said. Her voice became clearer and more recognizable.

"Bri…Bri…Brittany?" Artie said, finally realizing what was happening.

"_Of course it's me._" The figure said, pulling her hair back to reveal her face.

The figure's face was in fact Brittany's, but she had scars on her forehead and cheeks. Her teeth were greener then grass and her eyes were blacker then space.

"What…what happened to you?" Artie asked, collapsing to his knees.

"_You did this to me. You called me obsessive and drove me away. You broke my heart, so I took my life!_" She said, pointing her pale finger at him.

Brittany, or whoever it was, kept coming closer to Artie. He began to freak out more and more, until she was only inches away from him. Before Artie could let out another scream, she kissed him on the lips, suffocating him until he was dead.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Artie screamed as he sat up in his bed. "God, that was horrible." He said, wiping the sweat from his face.

He wanted to text Brittany and tell her about his dream, but he looked over at his clock and saw that it was already 2 in the morning. Artie went back to bed, hoping he wouldn't have to have that dream ever again.

**As always, reviews are always perfect! Hope you enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Artie rolled into school, tired and scared from his dream. He tried his best to avoid everyone and quickly roll down the halls. As Artie made it to the doorway, he was stopped by Quinn.

"Hey Artie, great weekend." Artie said with a smile, as she turned in front of him. "Whoa, you don't look so good." She said with a gasp.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't sleep so well." Artie said quickly, keeping an eye out for Brittany.

"Nightmare or were you and Brittany talking all night?" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Nightmare." Artie said as he looked at the ground.

"Well, just remember, it was only a dream." Quinn said with a reassuring smile and walked towards her next class.

"_Yeah, it was only a dream._" Artie said to himself as he wheeled himself to his class.

Artie sat in his science class, dissecting a pig, when he received a text. He didn't want to look and see who it was, but his curiosity got the best of him. To Artie's surprise, it was from Puck.

"Probably wanting me to help him with his homework." Artie said as he looked over at Puck, who was slicing his pig to pieces. Finally, he looked at his phone and started reading his text message.

"_I heard you and Brittany banged each other this weekend. Way to go. I didn't think you had it in you._" Puck texted.

Artie rolled his eyes as he went back to cutting his pig. A few minutes later, he received another text. Again, it was from Puck.

"_So is it true then?_" Puck texted.

Artie turned off his phone and went back to cutting his pig. He could hear Puck laughing behind him. Artie couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could go to the nurse's office. With the teacher's permission, Artie wheeled himself to the nurse's office and told her that he was sick.

* * *

Brittany sat in her history class, wondering why she didn't see Artie at all that day. She wanted to text him, but her history teacher was sitting on the window sill next to her. Just as her teacher began talking about Rome, Quinn walked in.

"Ah Miss Fabray, so nice of you to join the class." Their teacher said.

"I'm sorry. Miss Sylvester wanted to see me." Quinn said as she took her seat next to Brittany.

Their teacher walked up to the front of class and started writing notes on the board. Quinn took out her notebook and pretended to take notes.

"Hey B. I need to talk to you. Artie's looking really bad today." Quinn said.

"What do you mean? Did he get beat up?" Brittany said with a worried look on her face.

"No, I mean, he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Puck texted me and told me that Artie went to the nurse's office." Quinn said, looking at the board and back at Brittany.

"Aw that poor baby." Brittany said as she put her head on her notebook.

"Don't worry, B. He'll be alright." Quinn said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Brittany said as she lifted her head and gave Quinn a fake smile.

After the teacher finished his lecture, the bell rang.

* * *

Brittany quickly ran to the nurse's office and see if Artie was alright. She found him lying on the nurse's table, looking at the ceiling.

"Artie?" Brittany asked, as she stepped into the room.

Catching Artie off guard, he let out a yell.

"Geezle, B. You scared the shit out of me." Artie said, catching his breathe.

"I'm sorry. I heard you weren't feeling well." Brittany said as she walked over to him.

All Artie could think about was his nightmare and how Brittany was in his dream. Starting to sweat, Artie started to stutter.

"Artie, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, now scared.

Artie sighed and told her about his dream he had last night. The whole time, he couldn't look at her.

"Wait, you think I'm obsessive?" Brittany said as she took a step back, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? No. It was just a dream. I love you." Artie said as he sat up and looked at her.

Before he could say anything else, Brittany ran out of the room, crying. Artie, now feeling lower then he's ever felt, demanded that he go home. After waiting for thirty minutes, Artie was cleared to go home. His mom picked him up and drove him home. Wanting to text Brittany, he decided otherwise as he fell asleep in the front seat. When he got home, he went to his room and locked the door.

* * *

"He thinks I'm obsessive." Brittany cried to Santana and Quinn at lunch.

"Aw, B. It's okay. You can do better then him anyways." Santana said as she put her arms around Brittany.

"_That doesn't sound like Artie._" Quinn thought as she whipped out her phone.

"Don't worry, B. Things will get better." Santana continued to say as she tried to comfort her.

Quinn texted Artie and told him about Brittany crying.

"_I know. She came into the nurse's office to see me and I told her about my nightmare. I didn't call her obsessive. She only assumed that I did because of my dream._" Artie texted her back.

"_She's hysterical, dude. I know you didn't mean to make her cry, but for the sake of Santana and I, try to fix this._" Quinn texted back.

"_I know. I'll try, but I don't think she'll want to talk to me._" Artie texted.

Quinn wanted to text him back, but Santana yelled to her to say something to Brittany.

"B. It's alright. I mean, did he actually say you were obsessive?" Quinn asked, fighting for Artie.

"Well, no, but I was dead in his dream and I told him that he called me obsessive." Brittany said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Quinn sat there and rolled her eyes. Santana continued to comfort Brittany as the bell rang. Quinn continued to walk down the hallway, thinking of a way to help Artie out. She went into Glee and found Mr. Shuester rearranging the chairs for class.

"Hey Mr. Shue, can I talk to you about something?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Quinn. What's up?" Mr. Shuester asked as he walked over to the piano.

"Well, Brittany thinks that Artie thinks she's obsessive." Quinn said as she continued to explain Artie's dream.

"Well I don't know. This is tough. And you're sure Artie didn't tell her himself?" Mr. Shuester said, as he noticed everyone coming in.

"Yes." Quinn quickly said as she took her seat.


	18. Chapter 18

**First update in awhile. Bear with me please. Hope you like it**

Brittany walked into Glee ten minutes after the bell had already rung. She took her usual seat in the front, but distanced herself from everyone else. Mr. Shuester looked over at Quinn and gave her a look of understanding.

"Alright class. We know we have Sectionals coming up and we still don't have a set list of what songs we're going to sing." Mr. Shuester said, leaning against the piano.

"Well, I think we need a good solo by yours truly." Rachel said standing up.

"Girl, sit down. No body wants you to sing a solo." Mercedes said from the front.

"Yeah, and no songs by Journey either." Santana said.

"Okay, okay. Aside from singing also, we need our top two dancers to lead us." Mr. Shuester said, giving a friendly smile to Brittany, hoping to boost her morale.

Brittany just looked at the ground and listened to everyone else talk about what songs they were going to sing. All she did was think about Artie and his nightmare. After they sang a few songs, the bell finally rang and Brittany was the first to leave.

"DAMNIT! I KILLED HIM!" Artie yelled as he through his Xbox controller on the couch. 

Artie, who was still upset about what happened at school, rolled back and forth in his basement, waiting to respawn in Call of Duty: Black Ops. While he was waiting, Artie could hear a kid's music playing in the background through his microphone. The kid was playing One Last Time by K-Ci and Jojo over and over again until it was permanently stuck in Artie's head.

"_Kid, turn that shit off! Queer bag._" A man, who sounded to be in his forties, yelled.

The kid just let out a high pieced squeal and left the game. Artie quickly turned off his Xbox and texted Quinn.

"_Quinn! I found the perfect solution for Brittany and me._" Artie said

"_Well tell me! She needs help a.s.a.p._" Quinn replied.

"_I was playing Xbox and I heard a kid playing a song in the background. It is a perfect song for me to sing to her._" Artie texted back.

"_Well don't leave me hanging. What song is it?_" Quinn replied with anticipation.

"_I can't tell you. I want it to be a surprise_." Artie said.

Brittany wondered as she wandered down the hallways. She didn't want to lose Artie, but she didn't know what to think about his nightmare either. As far as she knew, Artie thinks she's obsessive. Brittany walked out of the school and got into her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, slowly passing Artie's house. Brittany wanted to stop and go see him, but she thought it would just prove that she really was obsessive. Pulling into her driveway, Brittany noticed Santana's car sitting outside.

"Hey B. Just thought you could use some company." Santana said as she got out of her car and walked over to her.

"Thanks Santana. I don't want to be alone right now." Brittany said as tears continued down her face.

"_Man, she really is a mess._" Santana said as she put her arms around Brittany.

The two went inside and went up to Brittany's room. A few minutes later, Quinn pulled up to Brittany's. Seeing Santana's car, Quinn started to get worried.

"No, no, no. Santana will ruin everything." She said as she sprinted inside.

Quinn went upstairs and down the hall to Brittany's room, where she could hear giggling. She barged in to find exactly what she was afraid of. Santana was on top of Brittany and were passionately kissing.

"Quinn! Wha-what are you doing here?" Brittany asked, pushing Santana off.

"Well I came to try and help with you and Artie, but I can see that you don't want to fix it." Quinn said, backing out of Brittany's room and storming down the hall.

"Quinn, wait! Santana, get off of me." Brittany said as she pushed Santana away and chased after Quinn.

By the time Brittany got downstairs, Quinn had already started her car and began backing out of her driveway. She tried to yell after her, but Quinn turned up her radio to tune her out. Quinn drove down the street and headed for Artie's.

"No, she's going to tell him!" Brittany said as she grabbed her phone and tried to get a hold of Artie.

Artie's phone went off as he continued to listen to One Last Time. He saw that it was Brittany.

"Should I pick it up?" Artie asked himself.

Just as he picked it up, Quinn called. Artie decided to answer Quinn's call first.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" He said cheerfully.

"Come outside." She said quickly.

Artie agreed and wheeled himself to his garage, where he found Quinn sitting against her hood.

"So what's up?" Artie asked.

"Brittany." Quinn said as she stood up.

"Well what about her? Is she alright?" Artie asked, concerned.

"Oh she's better then alright. She's happy." Quinn said in a sarcastic laugh.

"Well that's great. So she forgives me then?" Artie said with a smile.

"She's cheating on you with Santana." Quinn said blatantly

"What? How do you know?" Artie said, as he received a text from Brittany. "Oh. Brittany just texted me." Artie said looking at his phone.

Quinn took the phone and read the message.

"She said to not believe everything I'm telling you." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Well how did you find out she was cheating?" Artie asked.

"Oh I went to Brittany's to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid, like break up with you. I saw Santana's car outside so I rushed inside. Sure enough, Santana was on top of Brittany and making out." Quinn said as she handed Artie his phone back.

"Wow. That's it. I'm done." Artie said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm so sorry, Artie. You deserve way better then her." Quinn said as she hugged Artie and got into her car.

Artie slowly wheeled himself back inside and put the garage door down. Wheeling himself into his room, he slammed his door shut. Artie's never been this pissed before in his life.

"How could she do this to me again? I mean, I only had a nightmare and now she's gone and cheated on me with Santana. What the Hell!" Artie said, throwing a lamp against the wall.

Brittany sat on her bed while Santana rubbed her back. She felt really guilty because now Artie will hate her. Brittany just had the greatest weekend with him and now she destroyed it.

"Santana, I want to be alone." Brittany said, standing up.

"Oh, alright. Call me if you need anything." Santana said as she walked out of Brittany's room.

Brittany closed her bedroom door and lay on her bed. No matter what she could do, she just lost the love her life. Brittany realized that she overreacted to Artie's nightmare and lied to him. She turned off her phone and shut herself off from everyone for the rest of the night. All Brittany did was lie in her bed and think about Artie.

**Sorry to leave it hanging here haha it's my first update in what seems like forever. Reviews are always perfect.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another chapter in this story of Bartie. Hope you like it.**

The next day at school was horrible for Brittany. Everyone knew what she did because Santana told everyone that they were together again. Brittany would hear everything from "you're a whore" to "you dumb bitch. Artie could've done better." She walked into her English class where everyone looked at her and whispered to each other. Brittany took a seat in the far corner next to the fish tank.

"Today class, we'll be going over Romeo and Juliet and watch some Shakespeare in Love." Her teacher said as he wrote the agenda on the board. "Can any tell me what's been going on in the story?" She asked around the class.

Romeo and Juliet was Brittany's favorite story because she always related their love with hers and Artie's. Now, the thought of them being in love made her sad.

"Brittany. Can you tell us what happens in the last Act?" Her teacher asked, noticing Brittany looking out of the window, not paying attention.

"What? Oh, yeah. Juliet fakes her death. Romeo thinks she's really dead, so he killed himself, hoping to be with her. She wakes up and stabs herself with a dagger and dies too." Brittany said, refocusing in class.

"Impressive, Miss Pierce, now continue to pay attention in my classroom." The teacher said as she continued to discuss Romeo and Juliet.

After 30 minutes, Brittany's teacher started Shakespeare in Love. Brittany continued to relate the relationship in the movie with hers and Arties.

"_Why can't we be that passionate with each other?_" Brittany asked herself.

The bell finally rang and Brittany walked to her next class, which she forgot was with Artie. She was afraid of what will happen. Brittany heard rumors that he was still pissed. She walked into her class and saw Artie laughing with Quinn.

Artie noticed Brittany walk in, but didn't make eye contact. He had nothing to say to her after her stunt last night. Quinn continued to talk Artie as a substitute walked in.

"Hey, kids!" A young looking woman walked in. She had a blonde hair and blue eyes and a voice that will drive any guy crazy.

"Hey Miss Holliday. We haven't seen you in awhile." Quinn said, looking at their substitute.

"I know, I've been subbing all over, but I'm back now and that's all that matters, right?" Miss Holliday said with a smile.

"Amen to that!" Artie said with a laugh.

"So how's Glee going for you guys?" Miss Holliday asked.

"Oh it's incredible. Of course it was more fun when you were there." Quinn said with a grin.

"Yeah, Miss Holliday. You have to come back and visit us." Artie said.

"I might just do that. Brittany, how's the dancing going?" Miss Holliday asked.

The whole class went silent as everyone turned and looked at Brittany. Her face turned bright red of embarrassment.

"That bad huh?" Miss Holliday asked, not knowing why everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah, that's it." Brittany said under her breath.

"Well anyways. It's great being back here." Miss Holliday said as she put her stuff on her desk.

After an entertaining class with Miss Holliday, Artie went to Science, while Brittany went to Math class. Artie wheeled himself to his table to continue his dissection. Once again, Puck texted him.

"_Hey, I'm sorry to hear about you and Brittany. I got your back bro._" He texted.

"_Thanks dude. I don't know what I'm going to do with her._" Artie texted back.

He looked over and saw Puck's pig. It looked like it was killed by Freddie Kruger. Laughing a little, Artie went back to work. His teacher walked around and complimented him on his work, while he walked over and yelled at Puck for brutally slicing his pig, so much that he couldn't tell the organs from soup.

After Science, Artie wheeled himself to lunch. He picked out his lunch and wheeled himself to a table with Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn. Santana and Brittany were sitting at another table looking at the Artie's group.

"I wonder what they're saying about me." Brittany said as she took a bite out of her chicken wrap.

"Who cares? You have me now. What more do you need?" Santana said as she shot a nasty look at Quinn.

"_I need Artie. I don't even remember how we hooked up_." Brittany said in her head.

"Look at those two. The worst that this school has to offer." Kurt said to Mercedes.

"Oh I know. How did you put up this crap, Artie?" Mercedes asked as she put her hand on his.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what I'm going to do anymore." Artie said as he took a sip of his Cherry Coke.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. Don't talk to Brittany. She's a bitch." Finn said as he pointed his finger at Artie.

"Don't point. It's rude. But I agree. She doesn't deserve an amazing guy like you." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. I love how supportive you are." Artie said.

The bell rang as they walked to Glee together. Brittany and Santana followed behind them, avoiding communications or a fight. Slowly walking into class, Brittany took her usual seat. Hoping to create peace with Artie. Artie didn't say a word as she looked at him for a few seconds.

"Artie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Please, forgive me! I overacted to your nightmare. I know that, but I don't want you to be done with me. I love you." Brittany said.

Artie let out a sigh as Mr. Shuester walked into the room.

"Alright guys. So we have our choices for Sectionals then?" He asked unsure if they picked the songs or not.

"Yeah Mr. Shue. We wanted Artie to sing either Don't Let Me Fall or The Show Goes On." Mercedes said.

"Oh really? I like those songs." Artie said with a smile.

"Well, Don't Let Me Fall is good, but let's go with The Show Goes On. Alright, what are the other two songs?" Mr. Shuester said as he wrote down the list.

"You Raise Me Up and Awake and Alive by Skillet." Quinn said with a grin.

"What? No Journey?" Mr. Shuester said with a laugh

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, but we had enough of Journey for awhile." Kurt said.

The rest of Glee was spent practicing singing, while Mike and Brittany were thinking of dance moves. When the bell finally rung, everyone left except for Brittany and Artie. Artie didn't notice Brittany stuck around. He was too busy studying his sheet music for his solo.

"Ar….Artie. Can we talk?" Brittany asked, playing with her legs as she looked at the ground.

Artie looked up from the sheet music, shaking a little because he didn't know she was there.

"Oh crap. You scared the shit out of me. What do you want?" Artie said, looking back at his music.

"Artie, please hear me out. I'm so sorry for what I did. You have every right to hate me, but at least talk to me." Brittany said as she moved closer.

"Why? What is there to say? You broke my heart when I did nothing wrong." Artie said.

"But you still have my heart. I was confused. You're the only one I've ever wanted." Brittany said as she got on her knees and started to cry.

"_God, help me._" Artie said to himself

"Look Brittany, I don't know what you expect from me. You cheated on me for no reason. You really hurt me." Artie said.

"But it was a moment of weakness. Artie please! Give me one more chance. Let me prove to you that I can be faithful. You're my love." Brittany begged.

"_I know this will kill me later._" Artie said to himself.

"Alright. I'll give you one more chance." Artie said picking Brittany up off the floor. "But this is your last chance. If we're going to continue dating, you have to trust me, alright?" Artie said as he looked at her.

"I will! I promise." Brittany said as she buried her head in his should and embraced him.

**Hope you guys liked this haha As always, reviews are perfect!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"_Thank god we're the only ones left here or I'd be dead._" Artie said as he continued to embrace Brittany.

"Now you know we'll have to keep us a secret for now, right? We can't let anyone know or we'll both be dead." Artie said as he looked at Brittany.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone pretty much hates me anyways." Brittany said, standing up and looking at the floor.

"I don't. So you made a mistake. I've made the mistakes too. For instance, dating Tina. Probably my worst idea ever." Artie said with a laugh as he picked up his things and started wheeling out of Glee.

"Text me later, alright?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Of course I will." Artie said with a smile as he turned out of the classroom, leaving Brittany behind.

* * *

Brittany couldn't help but skip down the halls and sing.

"_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone__  
__And so alone__  
__The worst is over__  
__You can have the best of me__  
__We got older__  
__But we're still young__  
__We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_Here we lay again__  
__On two separate beds__  
__Riding phone lines__  
__to meet a familiar voice__  
__And pictures drawn from memory__  
__We reflect on miscommunications__  
__And misunderstandings__  
__And missing each other too__  
__Much to have had to let go_

_Turn our music down__  
__And we whisper__  
__"Say what you're thinking right now"_

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone__  
__And so alone__  
__The worst is over__  
__You can have the best of me__  
__We got older__  
__But we're still young__  
__We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_Jumping to conclusions__  
__Made me fall away from you__  
__I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you_

_We're sitting on the ground and we whisper__  
__"Say what you're thinking out loud"_

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone__  
__And so alone__  
__The worst is over__  
__You can have the best of me__  
__We got older__  
__But we're still young__  
__We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_

_Turn our music down__  
__And we whisper__  
__We're sitting on the ground__  
__And we whisper__  
__We turn our music down__  
__We're sitting on the ground__  
__The next time I'm in town__  
__We will kiss girl__  
__We will kiss girl_

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone__  
__And so alone__  
__The worst is over__  
__can have the best of me__  
__We got older__  
__But we're still young__  
__We never grew out of this feeling that we won't__  
__Feeling that we can't__  
__That were not ready to give up_

_We got older, but we're still young__  
__We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up_"

She sang all the way to her car and hopped in. Brittany was once again the happiest person in the world. She had her boyfriend back and couldn't be happier. However, she couldn't tell Santana or she'll try to sabotage it again. Brittany drove home, thinking about how she could keep this secret from Santana.

* * *

Artie was in the same boat as Brittany. Ever since this whole Brittany situation erupted, Quinn has become closer to Artie. He couldn't keep anything from her after all that she's done to be there for Artie.

"Damn, this is going to be harder then playing Call of Duty for 12 straight hours." Artie said as he wheeled himself towards his house.

Right as he rolled up his driveway, Quinn texted him.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was hitting on me._" Artie said with a laugh as he looked at the text.

"_Hey Artie. I'm glad you're alright. Also, congrats on getting a solo for Sectionals __ you'll do great._" Quinn texted.

"_Aw thanks Quinn. Thanks for being there for me too. It means a lot_." Artie texted back.

"_I'll always be here for you no matter what._" Quinn texted.

"Man, I must be some kind of ladies man or something if Quinn does end up hitting on me." Artie said with a laugh as he wheeled himself inside his house.

He spent the next few hours listening and singing Don't Let Me Fall. Artie was never really into B.o.b aka Bobby Ray until he heard this song; now he can't get enough of him. After rapping some more, Artie finally texted Brittany.

"_Hey babe. What are you up to?_" Artie texted.

"_Trying to think of a way to keep Santana from finding out. This is going to be tough haha._" Brittany replied.

"_Oh I know, but it'll be worth it after we sing in Sectionals. Then we can tell everyone, deal?_" Artie texted.

"_Yeah, deal. It's just going to be a little hard because Santana is always breathing down my neck._" Brittany texted back.

"_I can tell. If it helps, Quinn's breathing down my neck too._" Artie texted.

"_Really? She seems to be all over our cases. Watch out for her haha_" Brittany said.

"_Yeah same for you too haha._" Artie replied.

The two texted for hours after as the night went on. Around 11, Brittany fell asleep, leaving Artie wide awake. He had no one to text, except for Quinn who periodically checked up on him.

"_I can't sleep at all._" Artie texted.

"_Haha I know me neither. Finn's going on and on about football and it's driving me crazy._" Quinn replied.

"_Man, he loves his football, doesn't he? Haha_" Artie texted back.

"_Yeah, but I feel he loves it more then me._" Quinn said.

"_Don't say that. He loves you more than anything. He's just…slow._" Artie said.

"_Hahahahaha he is slow. I won't deny that. Thanks Artie._" Quinn replied.

"_Don't thank me. It's the least I can do._" Artie texted back.

Artie went to bed shortly after. Admittedly, he wanted to tell Quinn about him and Brittany making up, but he knew if he did, she'd probably hate him and never talk to him again. Artie fell asleep instantly and started dreaming.

* * *

He 'woke' up driving down a long road, farms on both sides. It was a warm summer day with clear blue skies. A few minutes later, Brittany appeared out of nowhere in his car. The two drove down the road, laughing and holding hands, until they rolled into town. Artie parked outside of a diner and the two walked inside. Quinn greeted them and took their order as they sat down. Catching up with the two, Quinn went into the kitchen and placed their order.

"She's acting really strange." Brittany said, studying Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. Quinn just seems distracted or something." Brittany said, looking at Artie now.

"I can't really tell. I'm too busy focusing on you." Artie said as he grabbed Brittany's hands.

Brittany smiled and giggled, as Quinn came back with their food. Brittany had a chicken wrap, while Artie had a burger.

"_Look under the bun_." Quinn whispered as she walked past Artie.

"I love you." Artie said, reading the message under the bun.

"Aw, I love you too babe." Brittany said, not knowing what was written.

After eating, Artie paid the check. However, Quinn pulled him aside as Brittany walked outside. Quinn looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me." She said as she pushed Artie out the door.

Artie woke up sweating. He caught his breath, calmed himself down, and went back to bed.

* * *

**I'll admit that ending kind of sucked. Reviews are still perfect.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

The next morning at school, Artie continued to read over his song for Sectionals. A few of his teachers kept taking it from him because he was distracting them. Artie wheeled himself into his History class where he found Brittany and Quinn talking. He sat down in the front and looked back.

"_Wait…Quinn's talking to Brittany? I thought Quinn hated her now._" Artie said in his head.

Their teacher walked in and sat down. The bell finally rand and everyone fell silent. After a few minutes of silence, their teacher stood up and started talking. He put note after note on the board. Artie wasn't really feeling like taking notes right then, so he pulled out his sheet music and continued to memorize the lyrics. In the back, Brittany and Quinn were talking.

* * *

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Brittany asked.

"No, I just wish you wouldn't cheat on Artie like that. He's a sweet boy and doesn't deserve that." Quinn said, looking at the board.

"I know. I don't know what happened. Santana just…well she's just being herself, I guess." Brittany said, doodling in her notebook.

"Yeah, sadly that's the truth. You know, you don't need to be friends with her. Brittany, she's pulling you down and restricting you from being you." Quinn said as she turned and looked at her.

"I can't help it. She's always there for me when I need someone. It'll be hard without her." Brittany admitted.

"I'll be there for you. I mean, I've always tried, but it seems like you keep pushing me away." Quinn said.

"I don't try to. It's Santana's fault. I want you to be there. You and Artie are the only ones who don't think I'm dumb or oblivious to anything." Brittany said as she continued to doodle.

"Aw, Brit. No one thinks you're dumb. If they do, I'd beat the shit out of them." Quinn said as their teacher looked over at them.

"Quinn and Brittany, do I need to move you two?" Their teacher asked.

"No sir." They said in unison.

"Good, then be quiet so the people who want to be here can learn." He said as he went back to writing down notes on the board.

Brittany and Quinn continued to whisper to each other throughout class until the bell rang for lunch. Once again, Brittany sat with Santana while Quinn sat with Artie and the others.

"I can't believe it." Quinn said under her breath.

"So Quinn, what were you and Brittany talking about today in History?" Artie said, wheeling himself towards the table with his food on his lap.

"Oh, nothing. She needed a pencil." Quinn said as her cheeks blushed.

"Right. Come on, Quinn. You can tell me." Artie said with a smile.

"It's nothing. But can I talk to you about something?" Quinn asked as she turned and looked at Artie.

"Sure, what's up?" Artie asked.

"In private." Quinn said back as she stood up and pushed Artie out of the cafeteria.

* * *

She pushed him down the hallway and into the auditorium. Artie didn't try to ask where they were going; he was more worried about what she wanted to tell him. Quinn pushed him up the ramp and onto the auditorium stage.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Artie asked, looking around the dark stage.

With no answer, Quinn's lips touched his. Catching him off guard, she sat on his lap. Artie kept thinking about whether or not he should fight it. Quinn continued to kiss him for what seemed like hours, until she finally pulled away and looked at him.

"That's for everything you've done for me." Quinn said with a smile as she stood up.

"_What the Hell? Is every girl at William McKinley a cheater?_" Artie asked in his head.

"Oh…um…it's the least I can do after what you've done for me and Brittany." Artie said, trying to smile.

"So cute. I wish all guys could be as sweet as you." Quinn said as she hugged Artie.

"Well, what can I say? I'm 1 in a million." Artie said with a laugh.

"Finn needs to be like you." Quinn said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

Artie didn't fight it again, mostly because he didn't know how to. She continued to kiss him as the bell rang. Quinn happily pushed Artie to Glee where Artie was going to rap his song for Sectionals.

* * *

"Alright class. Sectionals are in 2 days. We sound great, but we need to step it up if we're going to win. Artie, you're up. Let's hear what you got." Mr. Shuester said as he took a seat.

Artie and the guys walked up to the front and turned around.

**Guys**

_Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall_

**Artie**

_Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high__  
__That if the clouds were to drop me__  
__Then I'd fall out the sky__  
__I don't really know why I'm here__  
__I guess I'm just here for the ride__  
__I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming__  
__It's vividly defined, yeah__  
__So call me whatever you want__  
__Tie me to whatever you like__  
__But let's get one thing straight__  
__You know my name, so I run this town__  
__When I'm on this mic, yeah__  
__So here I go, A.r.t, Artie A.__  
__I don't know, need I know__  
__But I know, that I float__  
__Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes__  
__Then I go, as my story goes__  
__I don't mind, I've been down here before__  
__Product of my east-decatur home__  
__Cause I was in the cold__  
__Trying to keep my toes unfroze__  
__Now I'm in your house__  
__Now I'm in your stove__  
__Now I'm everywhere that your I-pod go__  
__Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago_

**Guys**

_Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall_

**Artie**

_Yeah, but for once__  
__No one made that pavement is__  
__Cause there ain't no parachute__  
__That they can make for this__  
__Cause I put my pain, my heart__  
__My soul, my faith in this__  
__Does anyone feel like how I feel?__  
__Then you can relate to this__  
__I just blazed with this__  
__Maybe roll one up then take a hit__  
__Toast to the good life then take a sip__  
__Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip__  
__It's easy to see I was made for this__  
__From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit__  
__Show y'all people what greatness is__  
__Yeah, I'm talking very Lucy like making movies__  
__To picture my life boy__  
__You need a higher resolution__  
__I used to cut class in day__  
__Then runaway at night__  
__But now I'm ruler of the upper class__  
__I don't even write_

**Guys**

_Well it was just a dream__  
__Just a moment ago__  
__I was up so high__  
__Looking down at the sky__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__I was shooting for stars__  
__On a Saturday night__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall__  
__They say what goes up__  
__Must come down__  
__But don't let me fall__  
__Don't let me fall_

The boys finished singing and everyone clapped. Quinn and Brittany smiled at Artie, which scared him a little. Mr. Shuester stood up and yelled with excitement.

"That was awesome guys! Now, we're ready for Sectionals." He said as he high-fived the guys.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

After school let out, Artie slowly rolled down the hallway. He was blasting his I-pod, continuing to listen to Don't Let Me Fall. Artie didn't know it, but Quinn was slowly walking behind him. She had to talk to him about what happened in the auditorium. Finally getting enough courage, she tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him shitless.

"Geeze Quinn. Don't sneak up on me like that." Artie said, removing his earphones.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you." Quinn said, looking down at the ground.

"You're not going to kiss me again, are you?" Artie said, hiding the fact that he kind of liked it.

"No, the opposite actually. I don't know what came over me. I'm a fucking hypocrite, cheating on Finn with you. Ah! I'm sorry." Quinn said, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. No one knows about it but you and me and I'm not going to tell anyone." Artie said, trying to comfort her.

"I hope not. It'll be our little secret." Quinn said with a smile.

"_Our little secret. Great. More secrets I have to keep in order to stay alive._" Artie said to himself.

"Yeah, of course. Well I have to go get fitted for my outfit for Sectionals. I'll see you tomorrow." Artie said with a smile.

Quinn gave him a hug and walked away. Artie wheeled himself to the parking lot, where his mom waited. She drove him to a local tailor and got fitted for a black jacket. He picked out the yellow ties that the guys were wearing. After he finished and paid for everything, he went home. When he got home, Artie played some Call of Duty with Finn and Puck.

* * *

"Dude, did you guys get fit- DAMNIT FINN! AH! Did you get fitted for Sectionals?" Puck asked.

"Naw, not yet. I'm going in about an hour or so." Finn said with a laugh.

"I just got back from mine. The dude was really weird though." Artie said.

"Damnit Artie! I was trying to get!" Puck screamed through his headset.

"Sorry dude. I'm just a pro at-I hate you Finn!" Artie said with a laugh.

The three continued to play until Finn got off to go get his fitting. Puck and Artie continued to play through the evening. However, Artie got off once Brittany called him.

"Hey babe. What' up?" Artie said as he answered the phone.

"Just got out of getting my dress fitted. Here take a look!" Brittany said as she sent him a picture.

Brittany wore a black dress with yellow belt. Her hair was down with a black hair band holding her hair.

"Damn! You look amazing!" Artie said, smiling at her picture.

"Aw thanks baby. I can't wait for Sectionals. Are you going to sit with me on the bus up?" Brittany asked.

"Wouldn't we be risking it?" Artie asked.

"I don't care anymore. I don't want to hide the fact that we're dating again. I miss being able to say that I'm your girlfriend." Brittany said.

"Aw well then yes I'll sit next to you on the way up." Artie said.

* * *

The two continued to talk until Artie's mom called him down to dinner. It was Taco Night in the Abrams' house.

"Tacos? We rarely have these." Artie said with a laugh as he rolled himself to the kitchen table.

It was a rare occasion for him to see his dad home. Artie's dad was a 3 star general for the US Marines and at home to recruit for his upcoming departure to Baghdad. People have always said that Artie looked like him too.

"So Artie, how was school today?" He asked him.

"It was ok. Just a weird day…Quinn kissed me." Artie said shyly.

"Whoa there son. I thought you and Brittany were together." His dad said with a laugh.

"I am. Quinn told me that she wanted to talk in private, so she wheeled me to the auditorium and out of no where kissed me." Artie said as he took a bite out of his taco.

"You have to tell Brittany about it!" Artie's mom said as she sat down.

"I can't mom. Brittany and I just got back together." Artie said as he continued to eat his tacos. " It was one kiss!" He said.

"Well, you take after your old man!" Artie's dad said with a smile.

"Steve! Don't say that! Cheating on girls is a horrible thing to do!" Artie's mom said as she slapped him in the arm.

The three of them continued to talk as they ate their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Artie went over to Brittany's. Brittany led him up to her room and laid him on her bed.

"I was hoping I could sing to you." Brittany said as she kissed him, while she turned on her I-pod.

"_Hey, over there__  
__Please, forgive me__  
__If I'm comin' on too strong__  
__Hate to stare__  
__But, you're winnin'__  
__And they're playin' my favorite song__  
__So, come here__  
__A little closer__  
__Wanna whisper in your ear__  
__Make it clear__  
__A little question__  
__Wanna know just how you feel_

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?__  
__'Cause, you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So, if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?_

_Hey, you might think__  
__That I'm crazy__  
__But, you know I'm just your type__  
__I might be__  
__A little hazy__  
__But, you just cannot deny__  
__There's a spark__  
__In between us__  
__When we're dancin' on the floor__  
__I want more__  
__Wanna see it__  
__So, I'm askin' you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?__  
__'Cause, you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So, if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said I want your body__  
__Would you hold it against me?_

_Yeah__  
__Uh-huh__  
__Oh_

_Give me somethin' good__  
__Don't wanna wait__  
__I want it now__  
__Pop it like a hood__  
__And show me how you work it out_

_Alright__  
__If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud__  
__If we could escape the crowd somehow__  
__If I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?__  
__'Cause, you feel like paradise__  
__And I need a vacation tonight__  
__So, if I said I want your body now__  
__Would you hold it against me?_"

"Damn Brittany. That was amazing." Artie said as he signaled for Brittany to come lay next to him.

Brittany climbed into her bed and lay on top of Artie. Taking off his shirt, Brittany started making out with Artie. After a few minutes, they both lay naked underneath Brittany's covers. Artie and Brittany passionately kissed as changed positions. Around 11 o'clock, Artie's dad called him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby." Artie said as he kissed Brittany goodnight.

"I love you." Brittany said, embracing him and kissed him goodnight.

Artie wheeled himself home and rolled up to his room. Saying goodnight to his parents, he hopped into his bed and went to bed.

**Hope you guys liked it. As always, reviews are perfect! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

Unlike Artie, Brittany had a real hard time falling asleep. She and the rest of the Glee members were leaving for Columbus the next day for Sectionals and she was nervous about her dancing. Artie told her over and over how amazing of a dancer she was, but Brittany just wouldn't accept it. She lay awake for hours until her eyes were too heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Brittany 'woke up' on stage, wearing her black and yellow outfit. She could feel the heat coming from the spotlights as they pierced her with their brightness. Brittany was all alone on the stage with the music playing behind her. The music ran threw her as she performed every step she learned. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany could see Artie wheeling towards her, wearing his outfit. He extended his hand as he sang a new song. The lights reflected off his glasses as he smiled at Brittany.

"_Turn the lights off in this place__  
__And she shines just like a star__  
__And I swear I know her face__  
__I just don't know who you are__  
__Turn the music up in here__  
__I still hear her loud and clear__  
__Like she's right there in my ear__  
__Telling me that she wants to own me__  
__To control me__  
__Come closer_

_Come closer_

_And I just can't pull my self away__  
__Under her spell I can't break__  
__I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop__  
__And I just can't bring myself no way__  
__But I don't want to escape__  
__I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I can feel her on my skin__  
__I can taste her on my tongue__  
__She's the sweetest taste of sin__  
__The more I get the more I want__  
__She wants to own me__  
__Come closer__  
__She says come closer_

_And I just can't pull my self away__  
__Under her spell I can't break__  
__I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop__  
__And I just can't bring myself no way__  
__But I don't want to escape__  
__I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Come Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer__  
__I just can't stop no__  
__I just can't stop no_

_I just can't stop no_

_I just can't stop no_

_And I just can't pull myself away__  
__Under her spell I can't break__  
__I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop _

_I just can't stop__  
__I just can't stop__  
_

_Come Closer_"

Artie continued to hold her hand as she started crying tears of joy. Brittany's dream switched to a few years later when they were graduating from high school. Artie was the valedictorian and giving his final speech. He praised everyone in Glee for sticking through the ridicule and abuse that everyone gave them for the past 2 years. After his speech and everyone began to line up to get their diplomas, Brittany started crying because she feared that she'll never see Artie again.

Brittany quickly woke up and looked around her room. She didn't want to lose Artie again.

* * *

The next day, the Glee members were permitted to cut class so they could board the buss. As promised, Artie sat next to Brittany. He didn't care what anyone said anymore. Quinn shot him a nasty look, but quickly changed her emotion when she realized what she had done the previous day. Once they left the parking lot, Brittany rested her head on Artie's shoulder as they shared their music together. Periodically, Santana would turn her head and face them, shooting them nasty looks. While it made Brittany uncomfortable, Artie kind of liked it.

The bus ride took about four hours to get from Lima to Columbus. Everyone was nervous about Sectionals for a change. They knew the competition would be tough this year. However, it was that kind of pressure that Artie loved and anticipated on. Brittany on the other hand hated it because she didn't want to mess up in front of the hundreds of people that would fill the place.

Brittany continued to rest her head on Artie's shoulders while he picked a song that he said fit their relationship the best. He flipped through his I-pod until he came across T-Pain's Best Love Song featuring Chris Brown. As the music played, Brittany cuddled against Artie.

"This song is amazing! I love you." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"I found it last night and thought of you." Artie said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Aw, Artie. You're so sweet." Brittany said with a smile as she played with his hands.

"Anything for you baby." Artie whispered as Finn turned and faced them.

The group continued to drive to Columbus, passing farm after farm, open field after open field, until they caught the glimpse of the huge city. They passed the Ohio State University as well.

"I'm going there for football." Puck said with a laugh.

"Yeah right, Puckerman." Rachel fired back, jokingly.

* * *

Their bus pulled into a Hampton Inn just south of the city. One by one, everyone filled out, except for Artie and Brittany, who took the Handicapped Elevator. Mr. Shuester checked everyone in and set his kids free for the night. Half of the kids ran to the pool, while the other half rehearsed their songs. Brittany and Artie went to their room for an evening all to themselves. They knew they didn't have a lot of time before Mr. Shuester would bang on their door for dinner, so they played it safe and cuddled on their bed.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Artie said with a smile as he held Brittany tightly.

"Aw, I'm glad we fixed our relationship. We wouldn't be able to do this." Brittany said, playing with Artie's sweater buttons.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, ever again. I promise." He said looking into her eyes.

Brittany pulled herself up so she was on top of Artie again. Without giving him a response, she kissed him passionately on the lips. They continued to make out until Mr. Shuester banged on the door.

"_What the Hell? Talk about a buzz kill._" Artie said to himself as Brittany climbed off of him.

She helped him into his wheelchair and headed down to the lobby where everyone was waiting to go get dinner.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

The group got into the bus and headed to dinner. Artie could hear everyone whisper about him and Brittany, but he shrugged it off while Brittany leaned her head against him. They made it to an Applebee's and everyone filed inside. After everyone ordered their drinks, Mr. Shuester stood up.

"Guys, I'd just like to say I'm proud of you all. You've worked really hard and deserve to be here. So here's to you guys." Mr. Shuester said as he raised his glass.

Everyone applauded as they lifted their drinks. As Mr. Shuester sat down, everyone's food arrived. As the evening went on, everyone was laughing. Puck tried to tell a joke to impress Rachael, while Finn talked to Quinn. Mercedes talked fashion with Kurt, while Tina sweet talked Mike. Santana sat and watched Brittany giggle with Artie. Mr. Shuester paid the bill and the group went back to the hotel. Brittany and Artie went back to up to their room while everyone else went to the pool again.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Brittany said as she and Artie rode up the elevator.

"Me neither, but I'm really nervous." Artie said as the elevator door opened.

The two walked to their room, as Brittany opened the door.

"Let me take your mind off of tomorrow." Brittany said as she followed Artie into their room.

Once again, Brittany lifted Artie out of his chair and placed him in the bed. Slowly crawling into bed with him, Brittany started undressed as she climbed under the blankets, signaling Artie to do the same. Finishing what they started before dinner, Artie leaned in and kissed Brittany, who climbed back on top of Artie. Things slowly became more and more heated as Brittany took control.

"Oh Artie!" Brittany screamed with excitement as he rolled off of her.

"That was great." Artie said with a smile as he caught his breath.

Brittany, who also caught her breath, put her arms around him as they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

*Bang* *bang* *bang*

Artie woke up the next morning to someone banging on their door. Climbing into his wheelchair, Artie wheeled himself to the door and opened it. Mr. Shuester, who was surprised he was in there with Brittany, told him that they were leaving for Sectionals in an hour. Closing the door, Artie woke his girlfriend and began taking a shower. After he got out, he quickly got dressed. Brittany took her shower and got dressed as well. Joining everyone down in the library, the group at a quick breakfast and headed to Sectionals.

* * *

Sitting in the back stage, the group listened to each 2 other schools ahead of them. Artie began to get more nervous. Sweat began to trickle down his face as he listened to the final song being sung.

"Alright you guys. Good luck, no matter if we win or lose, I'm proud of you guys." Mr. Shuester said as he went into the stands.

The group made their way behind the stage as the announcer said their name. When the announcer finished, Artie wheeled himself onto the stage. The spot lights were shinning bright in his face as the music started. All eyes were on him.

**Artie**

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

The curtain rose as his fellow Glee members started singing with him.

**All**

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

**Artie**

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

**All**

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

**Artie**

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

The crowd erupted with applause as their first song ended. The music started for the next one.

**All**

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

**Artie**

Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high  
That if the clouds were to drop me  
Then I'd fall out the sky  
I don't really know why I'm here  
I guess I'm just here for the ride  
I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming  
It's vividly defined, yeah  
So call me whatever you want  
Tie me to whatever you like  
But let's get one thing straight  
You know my name, so I run this town  
When I'm on this mic, yeah  
So here I go, A.r.t , Artie A.  
I don't know, need I know  
But I know, that I float  
Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes  
Then I go, as my story goes  
I don't mind, I've been down here before  
Product of my east-decatur home  
Cause I was in the cold  
Trying to keep my toes unfroze  
Now I'm in your house  
Now I'm in your stove  
Now I'm everywhere that your I-pod go  
Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago

**All**

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

**Artie**

Yeah, but for once  
No one made that pavement is  
Cause there ain't no parachute  
That they can make for this  
Cause I put my pain, my heart  
My soul, my faith in this  
Does anyone feel like how I feel?  
Then you can relate to this  
I just blazed with this  
Maybe roll one up then take a hit  
Toast to the good life then take a sip  
Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip  
It's easy to see I was made for this  
From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit  
Show y'all haters what greatness is  
Yeah, I'm talking very Lucy like making movies  
To picture my life boy  
You need a higher resolution  
I used to cut class in day  
Then runaway at night  
But now I'm ruler of the upper class  
I don't even write

**All**

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

Once again, the crowd erupted with applause as they finished their second song. Their third and final song started playing. At this point, everyone was on their feet.

**Guys**

I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

**Girls**

It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

**Both**

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

**Guys**

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

**Girls**

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

**Both**

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

* * *

The group finished singing as the building shook with applause. They ran backstage to await the final results.

"Artie, you were amazing." Brittany said with a smile as she kissed him.

"No, you were amazing. Watching you dance was mind blowing." Artie said, as Brittany sat on his lap.

"Alright, what's with you two?" Quinn finally asked, approaching them.

"We're back together. I don't want anyone but him. You're all witnesses to that." Brittany said loudly with a smile.

Quinn walked away speechless. Before anyone could say anything, one of the judges called all of the groups to meet on the stage. Artie and his group joined the other two schools on the stage, anticipating who won Sectionals.

"I'd just like to say congrats to all of the groups for their stunning performances tonight." One of the judges said.

"Now for the results…in third place….Aural Intensity. Now the winners of the 2011 Sectionals…by a landslide, New Directions!" The judge said happily.

The crowd erupted with applause as Artie and Brittany kissed on the stage to celebrate. Mr. Shuester ran up to his kids and hugged them as they were presented the trophy. Watching Finn raise the trophy, Artie started to cry.

"Aw, Artie." Brittany said as she hugged him.

"I love you." He said as he embraced his girlfriend.

After the crowd died down, Artie and the rest of the Glee members headed for their bus and started to head home. Again, Brittany sat next to Artie. She fell fast asleep as their bus moved. Quinn whispered to Artie, apologizing for the other day still. Reassuring her that it was okay, Artie rested his head on Brittany's and fell asleep as well.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always perfect.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Really…that means a lot. Hope you guys continue to like this story and this chapter.**

* * *

The bus rolled up to William McKinley High at about 10 o'clock that evening after the group stopped for dinner to celebrate their achievement. A few parents were waiting for them as the kids got off the bus. Artie and Brittany rode the elevator down together, still getting looks from everyone as they went to their cars.

"Don't forget guys. No school for you tomorrow." Mr. Shuester said happily as he got off the bus.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I can't. My mom wants me home for a change." Artie said with a frown as he turned towards Brittany.

"Aw, it's okay. I'll talk to you later." Brittany said with a smile as she bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." Artie said with a smile as he wheeled himself towards his mom's car.

"And I love you." Brittany said, blowing him one more kiss before she got into her car.

* * *

Brittany drove home and rushed inside. She was having the week of her life and nothing could bring her down. She said goodnight to her mom and sister and climbed into bed, getting on her laptop for the first time in what seems like eternity. Brittany browsed Facebook, waiting for Artie to get on. When he didn't, she shrugged it off with a laugh.

"_He's probably fast asleep._" Brittany said as she continued to look through Facebook.

Santana sent her a chat.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Artie got back together? I thought we were besties!" Santana said.

"I'm sorry. We were going to keep it a secret until after Sectionals. What's the big deal anyways? I love him and he loves me." Brittany said.

"The big deal is that you better watch your back. You're already on everyone's Shit List. Don't make things harder on yourself. I'm not saying you're on mine, because let's be honest, you loved what we did, but I'm just saying. Quinn's pissed at you and Artie, so watch out." Santana said, throwing in a laughing face.

"Thanks for the heads up." Brittany said as she closed her laptop.

"_Crap. Quinn's coming after us? I'm screwed._" Brittany said as she dug her head into her pillow.

* * *

Artie thanked his mom for the ride home as he went up to his room. He was too tired to do anything else, so he decided to try to go to bed. As he took off his glasses and turned off the lights, his bedroom illuminated from the screen of his phone and the sound of vibrating could be heard.

"_Shit. Who could that be? Hopefully Brittany._" Artie said to himself as he put his glasses on and grabbed his phone.

It was Quinn. As Artie slowly flipped open his phone, his heart began to race.

"_Damnit! She's probably still pissed at me_." Artie said as he started reading.

"What the Hell Artie!" He read.

"_Yeah, she's still mad at me._" Artie said.

"You're back with the girl who hurt you numerous times and cheated on you with that slut, Santana?" He continued to read.

"_Man, she's really pissed._" Artie laughed in his head.

"I'm coming over. You and I need to talk." He read.

"_Oh she's coming over…wait, SHE'S COMING OVER?_" Artie screamed in his head.

After thirty minutes of trying to find a way to get out of her coming, he heard something hit his window.

"Again, what's with the pebbles thrown at my window? This is 2011, not 1950." Artie said as he slowly wheeled himself to the window.

Quinn looked at him with her hands on her hips. She looked like she was about to kill someone, which scared Artie a little. Finally finding the courage to face her, Artie signaled that he'd be down in a minute. He quickly put some pajama pants on and threw a fleece on as he made his way downstairs and outside.

"Arthur Abrams! What the Hell!" Quinn whispered viciously as he wheeled himself to his back porch.

"What? What's the big deal that Brittany and I are dating again?" Artie whispered back.

"She cheated on you! Don't you remember?" Quinn whispered as she walked farther away from the house.

"In case you forgot, I cheated on her too." Artie whispered as he followed her.

"With Santana. Yeah, she does that." Quinn said, talking a little bit louder.

"And with you." Artie said, reminding her of what happened earlier that week.

"Oh you mean this?" Quinn said as she bent over and kissed him, catching Artie off guard.

"What was that? Quinn, you're cheating on Finn again." Artie said as he pulled away.

"Finn and I broke up. After you and I kissed the first time, you're all I could think about. It's something about you that Finn never could have." Quinn said as she turned away from him.

"Quinn, I'm nobody. Finn's somebody." Artie said as he wheeled himself in front of her.

"Don't say that!" Quinn said, as she shot him a nasty look.

"Well it's true. You would've never talked to me if it wasn't for Finn. Face it. You're only infatuated with me because of Finn." Artie said as he turned away.

"That's…not true." Quinn said as she stayed still.

"Then what is it? I'm a nerd. He's a jock. You're supposed to fall for the jocks." Artie said.

"What about Brittany? She fell for you and she's just like me." Quinn said, putting him on the spot.

"Brittany's different. She doesn't see me as a nerd. Brittany sees me the same way she sees everything else and I love that about her." Artie said, getting angry.

"And what about me? I can't see you differently either?" Quinn said, taking a step closer to Artie.

"Why are you acting this way? You know I'm dating Brittany now." Artie said.

Quinn didn't give him and answer or time to react as she went in for another kiss. She held down his arms so he couldn't push her away as Quinn continued to kiss him. After a few minutes of passionately kissing Artie, Quinn pulled away. Smiling, she walked away and left Artie sitting alone in his backyard.

"_God! Why the Hell does Quinn have to do this right as Brittany and I get back together?_" Artie said, rubbing his head violently, trying to think of an answer.

Without thinking of anything, he slowly wheeled himself back inside and up to his room, where he received a text from Brittany.

"_Hey babe. You're probably asleep right now, but I just want to warn you that Quinn's coming after us. Just letting you know, okay? Love you, you sexy beast. - Brittany xoxo_"

Artie let out a small laugh.

"Too late for that heads up." Artie said sarcastically as he climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up relatively early. She had four new text messages, three from her mom and one from Quinn. Brittany started getting worried as she clicked on Quinn message.

"Hey B! So you and Artie are back together. That's GREAT! Glad to see you two managed to patch things together." Brittany read.

"Aw good, she's not mad at us." Brittany said, not reading the rest of the text.

Brittany climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, singing happily as she thought about how amazing Artie looked and sang during Sectionals.

* * *

Artie woke up, confused and sad by what happened last night. He hoped it was just a crazy nightmare, but it seemed all too real. Artie was still wearing his PJs and a fleece that he threw over. Scared, he climbed into his wheelchair and rolled into his bathroom to take a shower. His mood quickly changed as he started thinking about Brittany and how sexy she looked during Sectionals as well. Artie became even happier when he thought about what happened in the hotel and how she fell asleep with him on the bus.

**

* * *

Sorry to leave it there haha I'm easing my way back into this story. Hope you guys like this story! Reviews are always great.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

After getting out of the shower and got dressed, Brittany skipped down the hallway, walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where her mom sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, honey. You seem awfully cheery today." Brittany's mom said with a smile.

"Oh I am. I mean, we won Sectionals, Artie and I are back together, and Quinn doesn't hate me!" Brittany sang as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her mom.

"That's great Brittany, but who is Artie?" Brittany's mom asked, putting the paper down.

"He's my boyfriend." Brittany said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Is he real?" Her mom asked.

"Of course he's real!" Brittany said.

"Is he actually your age this time?" Her mom asked with a laugh, thinking about when Brittany dated a kid in her sister's class.

"Yes, he's my age. Artie is amazing, mom." Brittany said, sipping on her coffee some more.

"I'm sure he is. Just be safe with him. I don't you running around doing things with him that you will regret later." Her mom said, patting Brittany's hand as she stood up.

"_But Artie can't run._" Brittany said in her head.

Grabbing the paper, Brittany saw that their Glee club made front page. Smiling, she grabbed her phone and texted everyone to tell them that. After receiving a few texts from a few people, Brittany went outside and set up a hammock. The warm morning air was perfect for her to just lay down and relax. Swaying back and forth in the hammock, she slowly began dozing off.

* * *

Artie finished his shower and also got dressed. Checking his emails real quick, he went downstairs, where his mom prepared breakfast for him. Artie's dad left him a note, congratulating him on making the front cover. Artie smiled when he saw the Glee members on the front page, holding the trophy.

"_Maybe this means we'll get more respect at school_." He said in his head as he started eating his breakfast.

"So Artie, you never did tell me what it was like at Sectionals." Artie's mom said as she sat down across from him.

"Oh it was incredible. I sang some awesome solos." Artie said proudly.

"That's great sweetie! How are you and Brittany?" His mom said.

"How'd you know about me and Brittany?" Artie asked, putting his OJ down.

"You talk in your sleep…quite loudly too, I might add. Artie, you go on and on about this girl. I think its time we had the talk." His mom said, cutting into her grapefruit.

"Mom! It's okay. We're just dating. I'm a good boy." Artie said, hoping his mom would drop the subject.

"Alright, as long as your safe." His mom said under her breath.

"MOM!" Artie said with a laugh as he finished his breakfast.

Artie left the kitchen table and went upstairs to get his phone. He had two new texts, one from Quinn and the other from Brittany.

"_Crap! I wonder what Quinn has to say now._" Artie said sarcastically as he read her massage.

"Last night was great. You were in my dreams too. Call me soon." Quinn's text read, which gave Artie the chills.

He opened Brittany's text and smiled as Artie began to read it.

"Hey baby. Come over! I'm on my hammock in my backyard and could use someone to cuddle with." The text said.

Quickly putting deodorant and body spray on, Artie wheeled himself out of his house and headed for Brittany's. Along the way, one song kept replaying in his head. Finally letting the music consume him, Artie started singing I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin Degraw.

"_So many people gonna say that they want you,__  
__To try to get you thinking they really care,__  
__But there's nothing like the warmth of the one__  
__who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,__  
__Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,__  
__Don't let nobody put you down, who your with__  
__Take the pain of protecting your name,__  
__from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her,__  
__Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right,__  
__Give me that feeling every night,__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
__Now someone understand me,__  
__I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with_

_After many broken backdoors and windows,__  
__Through the valley of the love of the lost,__  
__Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down__  
__from the thrones without any innuendos,__  
__But you drown in a piece for the moment,__  
__The moment was over in time,__  
__Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her,__  
__Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right,__  
__Give me that feeling every night,__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
__Now someone understand me,__  
__I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,__  
__Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,__  
__'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,__  
__To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her__  
__Took my sweet time when I was bitter__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right__  
__Give me that feeling every night__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
__Now someone understands me__  
__I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl__  
__Who knows me better__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
__now someone understand me_"

* * *

Artie finished singing as he wheeled himself into Brittany's backyard. He saw her sleeping as the hammock continued to sway back and forth. Slowly wheeling himself next to her, he stopped the hammock, which startled Brittany.

"Hey B." Artie said with a laugh as he let go of the hammock.

"Artie! You scared me and I was having an amazing dream!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Well I'll go if you want to go back to sleep." Artie said with a grin.

"NO! You were in my dream. But now that you're here, who needs to dream?" Brittany said as she quickly got off and kissed Artie.

"Aw, thanks beautiful." Artie said as he kissed back.

He did a mental comparison between Quinn's lips and Brittany's. Quinn's were rough and a bit dry, while Brittany's were soft and wet.

"_It's like kissing an angel._" Artie said as Brittany pulled away for a moment to help him on the hammock.

The two cuddled as they began to slowly rock the hammock back and forth. Brittany began telling him about her dream she just had, as she wrapped her arm around his chest. Artie lay there and listened with a smile. After talking for awhile, the two ended up falling asleep together.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Brittany woke up from her long nap, still in Artie's arms as the hammock was still swaying. She yawned and kissed him on the cheek as she smiled.

"_Ah this is so romantic! Just me and Artie, laying together on a hammock. I love him_." She said with a smile.

After watching Artie sleep for a little, Brittany woke him up. Artie rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember where he was. Looking around, he saw Brittany's beautiful face as the sun illuminated behind her. Smiling down at him, Brittany leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispered as she lay down next to him and grabbed on of his hands.

"I love you too babe. No matter what." Artie said with a smile.

As they started talking about stuff, Artie's phone started ringing. Artie saw that it was Finn and decided to let it go to voicemail. He figured he'd text him after he was done hanging out with Brittany. However, Finn continued to call as Artie and Brittany cuddled on the hammock. Finally annoying him, Artie asked Brittany to be alone for a few minutes. Kissing him on the cheek, Brittany went inside for a few minutes.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Artie asked.

"Shut up and listen Artie. Meet me at the park at intersection of Monticello and Dixie in one hour. Got it?" Finn said as he hung up.

"_Wow. Someone's in a bad mood._" Artie said as he waited for Brittany to come back.

Brittany emerged from her house, skipping and humming as she sat next to Artie. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Brittany let out a sigh.

"I don't want this moment to end." Brittany said sweetly.

"Sadly, it has to. Finn wants me to meet him at the park." Artie said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Brittany asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, Finn seemed pissed. Come with me though." Artie said, lifting his head and smiled.

Happily agreeing, Brittany helped Artie into his wheelchair and rolled him to the front yard, as she ran inside to grab her keys.

"_I need to tell Brittany about last night._" Artie said as he finally pieced together why Finn could be mad at him.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asked as she happily walked out of her house.

"Hell yeah!" Artie said as he climbed into the car.

The two pulled out of Brittany's driveway and headed for the park.

"So I have something to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You first." Artie said with a smile.

"Well, I want to thank you for everything. You've been the most supportive and understanding boyfriend ever. More importantly, you have my heart. Your turn." Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh, um, I was going to say the same thing." Artie said with a smile, covering the truth.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Brittany said as she continued to drive.

"_No, you dumb-ass. You have to tell Brittany about what Quinn did._" Artie's conscience said.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something." Artie said as he turned from looking out the window to her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany hesitated.

"No, on the opposite. I think someone's trying to break us up." Artie said as he looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked as they continued down the street.

"Well last night before I went to bed, somebody visited me." Artie began to tell her.

"Was it the tooth-fairy?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"What? No. It was Quinn. She threw rocks at my window to get my attention. Anyways, so I went down to see what she wanted and she kissed me. When I tried to get away, she held my arms down and kissed me again. Brittany, I'm sorry." Artie said as he started to cry.

"Aw Artie, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, it's all Quinn's. Trying to take my man." Brittany said as she gripped her steering wheel hard.

"So you're not mad?" Artie asked as he turned towards Brittany.

"Oh I'm pissed, but not at you. No body tries to make a move on you and gets away with it." Brittany said as she turned into the park.

* * *

Finn sat onto of a table under a pavilion, waiting for Artie to show. He had hate in his heart and a fist pounding his hand.

"Well here goes nothing. Wish me luck." Artie said as he climbed into his wheelchair.

"Good luck, baby." Brittany said as she kissed him.

Artie wheeled himself over to Finn, who started grinning as he approached.

"_What am I getting myself into?_" Artie said as he slowly continued towards him.

"Hey Finn. What's up?" Artie said with a smile.

"Shut up, dick. I thought we were bros. Because of you, Quinn and I broke up." Finn yelled.

"It's not like that at all! Quinn kissed me! I have Brittany, why the Hell would I kiss your girl?" Artie yelled back.

Brittany sat in her car as she watched them yell at each other.

"_I wonder what they're yelling about._" She said as she continued to think about Quinn kissing her boyfriend.

She watched as the two continued to yell at each other.

"You just couldn't stay away from her, could you?" Finn yelled, getting within inches of Artie.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Why would I want Quinn?" Artie screamed.

"Because Quinn's hotter…" Finn said with a grin.

"Fuck you, Finn." Artie said as he turned and began to wheel himself away.

Acting on instinct, Finn grabbed Artie and threw him out of his wheelchair.

"What did you say to me?" Finn asked.

"I said, FUCK YOU!" Artie said again.

Brittany jumped out of her car when she saw Finn throw Artie out of his chair. Trying to stop Finn from hurting him, she started to cry and scream.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Brittany yelled.

Finn clinched his fist and already was in the motion. He punched Artie square in the eye, breaking his glasses. Yelling in pain, Artie just laid on the ground, as Brittany tried to push Finn off of him.

"Get off of him! He's a damn cripple and you're beating him up? No wonder Quinn left you and tried to get with Artie. At least he's caring towards others." Brittany said as she knelt down next to Artie.

"Bitch, you don't know anything." Finn said, yelling at her.

"_That's it!_" Artie said in his head as he worked up enough strength to sit up.

Clinching his fist, Artie took a swing and hit Finn in the nuts. Falling on the ground, Finn starting coughing as he lay tucked in a ball. Brittany quickly helped Artie in his chair and pushed him back to her car.

"Are you okay, baby?" Brittany said as she started crying.

"Yeah, babe. It'll take more then a tool to hurt me." Artie said with a smile as he kissed Brittany.

"Aw, that's my man." Brittany said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Brittany backed out of the parking lot, stopping for a few seconds to watch Finn roll on the ground in pain. Laughing with Artie, she drove away. They stopped at a gas station to get Artie some ice for his eye.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Artie said with a grin as he put the ice on his eye.

"Artie, you're my boyfriend. You know I'll always take care of you." Brittany said with a smile.

The two drove back to Brittany's to hang until Artie's mom called him home. Brittany kissed Artie goodnight as they parked in his driveway.

"Text me later and don't go after Quinn. She'll get what's coming to her." Artie said with a smile as he closed his door.

"_I can't make any promises…_" Brittany said to herself, smiling as she watched Artie roll up to his house.

Brittany backed out of Artie's driveway and began to drive.

"_I love you Artie Abrams, but Quinn's a dead bitch._" She said, grasping the steering wheel harder.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always great.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! As always, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Artie wheeled himself down the hallway. He could hear people whispering about him as he passed by. Occasionally people would stop and ask him about his eye and what happened. Fighting the urge not to tell them that Finn did this to him, Artie told them he got robbed. He wheeled himself into his first class, watching everyone file in and taking their seats. Lucky for him, Artie's teacher wasn't there for that day. Instead, Miss Holliday emerged into the room.

"Well hello kiddies! Miss me?" She said with a smile that would light up a dark cave.

"_Already my day just got better!_" Artie said with a smile as he took out his books.

"ARTIE! What happened to your eye?" Miss Holliday said as she walked over to him.

"Oh you don't want to know." Artie said, looking away.

"No, come on, dude. You can tell me." Miss Holliday said with a smile.

"It's embarrassing. I…um…got into a bar fight." Artie said.

"I thought you said you got robbed." A kid in the back of the class yelled up.

"Yeah, you just told me you got robbed." Another kid said.

"Fine, you guys really want to know?" Artie said, getting mad.

"Yes, we would." Miss Holliday said with a laugh.

"Finn punched me in the eye after he threw me out of my wheelchair yesterday. It's a long story, but that's how I got this shiner." Artie said, folding his arms.

"What?" The class said in unison.

Even Miss Holliday was surprised by what happened. To avoid anymore awkward moments, she changed subjects and began talking about random things that had nothing to do with the subject. Finally the bell rang after awhile and Artie sped out of the classroom.

"Hey baby. How's your eye?" Brittany asked as she hopped onto his lap in the hallway.

"It's great. In fact, it's hardly noticeable." Artie said sarcastically with a laugh as he kissed her.

"Good! As long as you're okay." Brittany said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you confront Quinn?" Artie said

"Of course not. I told you I wouldn't say anything to her." Brittany said with a smile.

"_Bitch had what was coming to her_." Brittany said in her head.

* * *

Earlier before school started, Brittany walked into the bathroom where Quinn was applying makeup in the mirror. She smiled as she walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Brittany said innocently.

"Hey B. Not much. You look pretty today." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thanks. So I heard you and Finn broke up. What happened?" Brittany asked, sitting on the sink.

"Oh, that. Well, Finn just wasn't the kind of man I thought he was. Besides, I have my eye on someone else." Quinn said as she put eyeliner on.

"_Yeah. My boyfriend, bitch._" Brittany screamed in her head.

"Oh really? Who?" Brittany asked softly.

"You don't know him. He, um, goes to another school." Quinn said, covering up her lie.

"Quit the bull shit, Quinn. I know you were kissing my boyfriend the other night." Brittany said as she hopped off the sink.

"What? What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she dropped her makeup.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Finn wasn't enough for you so you make a move on my man." Brittany said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Who told you about that?" Quinn said, blushing.

"Artie did and I believe him. He wouldn't lie to me." Brittany said as she took a step towards Quinn.

"So I kissed him. What's the big deal?" Quinn said, taking a step back.

"The big deal is that you kissed my boyfriend, knowing that we were together." Brittany said loudly.

"He should be with me! I'm better for him then you." Quinn said with a grin.

"Bitch, you can't even hold onto the most popular guy in this school." Brittany said with a laugh.

"Do you want to go, hoe?" Quinn said getting in Brittany's face.

"Anytime, anywhere." Brittany said, keeping her hands on her hips.

Without warning, Quinn lunged at her. Grabbing Brittany's arms, she swung Brittany into a stall door. Quickly regaining balance, Brittany pushed Quinn into the wall and watched as she collapsed onto the floor.

"If I ever hear about you trying to get with my boyfriend again, I'm coming after you harder." Brittany said as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Good, now let's go to class." Artie said with a smile.

"I love you." Brittany said sweetly as she dug her head into his chest.

"Aw I love you too." Artie said with a smile as he wheeled the two to their next class.

After being asked about his eye, Artie finally found some peace as he wheeled himself into Glee. By that time, everyone knew the truth about what happened. Brittany and Artie sat down in their usual seats as they watched everyone come in and sit down. For once, Finn and Quinn were the last to walk in. Finn was blushing and looked like he was going to kill someone, while Quinn looked like she was about to cry any minute. Taking their seats, Mr. Shuester happily walked in, holding their trophy.

"Hey guys! So I just wanted to say congratulations on to you guys again for wining Sectionals! This is amazing." He said, not looking at the class.

"Mr. Shue, Rachel and I have a song that we'd like the class to sing, if that's okay." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Sure, Mercedes. That'd be perf…Artie, what happened to your eye?" Mr. Shuester asked as he finally looked at the class.

"I ran into a tool." He said with a grin.

"Nice. Anyways, let's hear the song." Mr. Shuester said with a laugh, not knowing what Artie meant.

Mercedes signaled everyone to join in as the music started. The class stood up and in unison started singing.

**Boys**

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through

**All**  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

**Girls**  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

**All**  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

"What a great song. Now you know where our next step is, right? We're going to Regionals!" Mr. Shuester said with a smile!

"WOO!" Everyone yelled as they cheered.

**

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are always perfect!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. As always, reviews are always perfect.**

* * *

As Glee ended, Artie could hear Mercedes and Tina say something about Brittany. Wheeling himself closer to hear what they were saying, they noticed him and fell silent.

"What's up guys?" Artie asked.

"Oh hey Artie, not much." Tina said.

"Yeah, nothing." Mercedes said.

"Hmm well what were you saying about Brittany?" Artie asked as he looked at them.

"That she…um, is lucky to have such a cute and amazing boyfriend, like you." Tina said.

"Flattering but that's not what you were talking about." Artie said, calling them out.

"Fine, we were talking about what Brittany did to Quinn, happy?" Mercedes said.

"What did she do to Quinn?" Artie asked, shocked by what he was hearing.

"Brittany got in Quinn's face and pushed her against the wall in the girl's bathroom before school started. I don't know what's going on between you two and them, but it's got to stop before anything else happens." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, it's already bad enough that Finn gave you a black eye." Tina said as she touched his cheek.

"_Damn, Tina still likes me_." Artie said as he backed up a little.

"Trust me. What happened between us and them is no big deal." Artie said, assuring them.

"Nice try Artie. I'm a diva. I know when there's trouble and this is definitely trouble. What's going on?" Mercedes said, pushing Artie away from Tina so they could talk.

"Promise you won't tell anyone else?" Artie asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, it all started a two days before Sectionals. Well, Brittany and I were having a secret relationship. I know what you're going to say, so please don't. Anyways, Quinn and Finn were still together and during lunch, Quinn wheeled me into the auditorium where she sat on my lap and just kissed me." Artie said.

"What the Hell? Is everyone at this school a cheater?" Mercedes asked.

"That's what I was saying when she kissed me. Well anyways, Quinn broke up with Finn shortly after. Once we got home from Sectionals, Quinn came over to my house to 'talk'. She again caught me off guard and kissed me. I tried to free myself, but she held down my arms and there was nothing I can do." Artie said as he continued to tell her what happened.

"Okay, so what happened with Finn?" Mercedes asked as she sat down in disbelief of all of this.

"He called me the next day and told me to meet him at the park. I didn't know what to expect so I just showed up and he threw me out of my chair and punched me right in the eye." Artie said as he showed her how it happened.

Mercedes' jaw dropped as she heard him.

"Brittany ran out of her car and helped me up. Once we were in her car, I told her not to go after Quinn, but I guess she did anyways. And that's what happened." Artie said as he looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"Artie, I'm so sorry. You and Brittany are an amazing couple. Please go easy on her if you talk to her about this. She was only trying to help." Mercedes said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know. I'm not mad at her. I just wish she handled it better, you know?" Artie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope things get better between the four of you." She said as she stood up and left.

"_You and me both, sister._" Artie said as he wheeled himself outside, where Brittany was waiting for him.

* * *

"Hey baby. What took you so long?" Brittany asked cheerfully as she ran up to him.

"Hey B. Sorry, I had to talk to someone about something." Artie said with a smile.

"Well, let's go." Brittany said happily as she pushed him to her car.

"So listen, Brittany. I know about you and Quinn. Why didn't you listen to me?" Artie said as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I just couldn't let her win. You're my boyfriend. Those beautiful lips are mine!" Brittany said as she leaned over, pressing her lips against his.

"They'll always be yours. I just wish you didn't have to beat Quinn up over it." Artie said with a laugh as Brittany pulled away after kissing for a few minutes.

* * *

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Brittany blasted the radio. Screaming with excitement as her favorite came on the radio, she and Artie started singing.

**Brittany**  
Feel it comin' in the air  
Hear the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair  
Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
We gonna run this town

**Artie**  
We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
This is Roc Nation  
Pledge your allegiance  
Get y'all black tees on  
All black everything  
Black cards, black cars  
All black everything  
And our girls are blackbirds  
Ridin' with they dillingers  
I'd get more in depth  
If you boys really real enough  
This is la familia  
I'll explain later  
But for now let me get back to this paper  
I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back  
I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks  
Yeah I'm talkin' five comma  
six zeros  
dot zero  
Here it go...  
Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas  
Now we squared up  
Hold up

**Brittany**  
Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)  
Hey-hey-hey-hey

**Artie**  
We are  
Yeah I said it  
We are  
You can call me Cesar  
In a dark Czar  
Please follow the leader  
So Eric B. we are  
Microphone fiend  
It's the return of the god  
Peace god...  
(Auh! Auh!)  
And ain't nobody fresher  
I'm in Mason  
(Ah!)  
Martin Margiela  
On the tape we're screamin'  
Fuck the other side, they jealous  
We got a banquette full the broads  
They got a table full of fellas... (?)  
And they ain't spending no cake  
They should throw they hand in  
'Cause they ain't got no spades...  
My whole team got dough  
So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row

**Brittany**  
Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)  
Hey-hey-hey-hey

**Artie**  
It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow  
To everybody on your dick, no homo  
I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos  
Next time I'm in church, please no photos  
Police escorts  
Everybody passports  
This the life that everybody ask for  
This a fast life  
We are on a crash course  
What you think I rap for  
To push a fucking Rav 4?  
But I know that if I stay stun-ting  
All these girls only gonna want one thing  
I could spend my whole life good will hunting  
Only good gon' come is as good when I'm cumming  
She got a ass that'll swallow up a g-string  
And up top, unh...  
Two bee stings  
And I'm beasting  
Off the riesling  
And my nigga just made it out the precinct  
We give a damn about the drama that you do bring  
I'm just tryin' to change the color on your mood ring  
Reebok  
Baby  
You need to drop some new things  
Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings?  
What's that 'Ye?  
Baby, these heels  
Is that a may?  
What?  
Baby, these wheels  
You trippin' when you ain't sippin'  
Have a refill  
You feelin' like you runnin', huh?  
Now you know how we feel

**Brittany**

Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
We gonna run this town tonight!

"Wow, we're good!" Artie said with a laugh as they pulled into Artie's driveway.

"Damn right we are. Text me later, alright baby?" Brittany said as she parked her car.

"Of course I will. Love you girl." Artie said as he climbed into his chair.

"I love you." Brittany said, sticking her head out of the window.

* * *

Artie wheeled himself inside, where his mom waited for him.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Artie asked, as he watched his mom tap her feet at him.

"What's this I hear about you and Finn getting into a fight?" His mom said.

"Oh that? It wasn't a fight. He just…it was an accident." Artie said.

"Not according to his mom and Mr. Hummel. Apparently you initiated the fight and punched him in the…" His mom said as she pointed down.

"Mom, he threw me out of my chair and punched me in the eye. I only punched him because he was cussing out Brittany." Artie said.

"That doesn't make it right. I also heard that Brittany had a little fight with Quinn today as well. You two need to fix things with Quinn and Finn immediately. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, do you understand?" His mom said.

"Yes mom." Artie said as he rolled his eyes.

He wheeled himself up to his room and started playing some music. At first he felt like playing some country music, but after singing to Jay-Z in the car, he felt the urge to listen rap. Flipping through his I-pod, Artie picked TI's Dead and Gone and laid in his bed as he fell asleep.

**

* * *

Sorry to end it there. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Hmm I wonder if Artie's mad at me. Of course he's not mad at me." Brittany said as she looked at her phone.

She paced back and forth, wondering if she should call him or not. Finally finding the courage to call him, Brittany dialed his number and let it ring.

"H-hello?" Artie said as he yawned.

"Artie, why didn't you call me?" Brittany asked, softly.

"Brittany? Oh God. I'm so sorry. As soon as I got home, my mom yelled at me about the whole us vs. Finn and Quinn thing and I went to my room. After a few minutes, I fell asleep." Artie said.

"Oh okay. I thought you were mad at me or something!" Brittany said with a giggle.

"Mad at you? Brittany, come on. I love you and you know that." Artie said happily.

"Aw, I love you too!" Brittany said sweetly.

"I hate to admit it, but my mom's right. We need to fix this problem between Quinn and Finn." Artie said as his tone changed.

"What do you mean? They were the ones who started all of this." Brittany said.

"Yeah, but…well, you technically started it with Quinn. But that's not the point. The point is that we're better then this, baby. Finn and Quinn were our friends." Artie said softly.

"But…but…but-" Brittany tried to say but was interrupted by Artie.

"Babe, you know I'm right. I don't like it any more then you do, but they were our friends before." Artie said cheerfully.

"Yeah I know, but Finn won't want to talk to you and I promise you that Quinn won't want to talk to me." Brittany said in a depressed tone.

"That's why we're going to talk to the other. I'll talk to Quinn and you can talk to Finn." Artie said.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, Finn's really too fond of me either." Brittany said.

"Just trust me, alright? It'll work." Artie said, hoping Brittany will understand.

"I don't know, Artie. I'm scared." Brittany said as she felt the urge to cry.

"Don't be scared. If it helps, I'll be there with you." Artie said, hoping that she'd be fine on her own.

"Will you? Oh thank God!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"_FUCK! Finn's going to kill me again._" Artie said in his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there. But I have to go. Text Finn and tell him you have to talk to him tomorrow and I'll talk to Quinn, alright? Good night baby." Artie said.

"I will. I love you, Artie!" Brittany said happily as she made a kissy noise through her phone as she hung up.

* * *

"Great, now I have to talk to Quinn again? What was I thinking?" Artie said as he heard a rather annoying, yet fitting song blast from next door.

"_I will never be afraid again.__  
__I will keep on fighting 'till the end.__  
__I can water walk on water, I can fly.__  
__I will keep on fighting 'till I die_"

"Basshunter? Really?" Artie said with a laugh as he could hear the beat pump throughout his room.

He continued to listen to the song play over and over again until he finally went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Artie wheeled himself to Quinn's locker, where she was talking to Santana.

"_Oh God. I'm going to die._" Artie said as he pulled up next to them.

"Hey ladies. What's up?" Artie asked with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Q. See you, Wheels." Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you San. What's up, Artie?" Quinn said as she closed her locker.

"I want to fix things. You, me, Brittany, and Finn were all friends before. I miss it." Artie said as he looked at the ground.

"You're right. We WERE friends before. Look at what your girlfriend did to me." Quinn said, lifting Artie's head to show her the bruises on her arms.

Artie looked at them and back to the ground. Without saying a word, he turned around and started wheeling himself away.

"_Come on. Buy it…but it._" Artie said in his head.

Quinn looked as she watched him turn a corner and disappeared. After a few seconds, she chased after him.

"Artie, wait." Quinn said as she caught up to him.

"_Bingo_." He said in his head.

"Look, I want to be friends with you and Brittany again. I do, but it's Finn you have to convince. After you ball-tapped him, he's on the verge of killing you. It took Puck awhile to calm him down." Quinn said.

"Well what about you? I mean, can't you try to say something?" Artie asked.

"I've tried. He's beyond pissed, dude. It'll take a miracle to calm him down." Quinn said.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Artie said with a grin.

"Well good luck." Quinn said with a smile.

Artie started wheeling away.

"And Artie…I'm sorry for everything." Quinn said.

He smiled as he nodded his head.

* * *

Artie pulled around another corner and tried to find Brittany. He found her sitting against her locker, shaking as she held her phone in her hands.

"Brittany? Are you okay?" Artie asked as he sped toward her.

"He-he-he-he yelled at me." Brittany said as she started crying.

"Who did? Finn?" Artie asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. I tried to talk to him and he turned around and yelled at me in front of everyone." Brittany said as she climbed onto Artie's lap and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have had you fight my battles for me." Artie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, it's not your fault. You're my little nerdy boyfriend. I'm supposed to be there for you." Brittany said with a smile as she wiped away her tears.

"And you're my little angel." Artie said with a smile as their lips connected.

"_Aw yay! I always wanted to be an angel!_" Brittany said cheerfully in her head as she continued kissing Artie.

"So how did things go with Quinn?" Brittany asked as she pulled away.

"Pretty good. She doesn't hate us anymore. Now we just need to focus on Finn." Artie said as he wheeled him and Brittany down the hallway.

"I hope Quinn doesn't come between us again. I'm not afraid to choke the bitch." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I can tell. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You need to ease up on bringing the pain! You're no Lauren." Artie said with a laugh.

"Okay fine, I'll ease up, but only because you told me to." Brittany said with a smile.

"Good because I don't want my baby sent to Juvie for kicking someone's ass. Anyways, we need some help to fix this Finn crap." Artie said, getting back on topic.

"Well, we can always ask Puck and the others. I mean, they'll know what to do." Brittany said, softly.

"Yeah, that could work." Artie said as he continued to wheel themselves down the hallway.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you at lunch." Brittany said as she hopped off Artie and kissed him.

"Alright baby. Don't miss me too much." Artie said with a smile.

"Oh I can't make any promises. Love you." Brittany said with a smile as she kissed him against and walked into her classroom.

Artie happily wheeled himself to his class and took a seat, hoping the day would fly by quickly.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. As always, reviews are always perfect!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I'd like to thank Fuinn123 for the help with a majority of this as well. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

As the day went on, Artie started thinking about how he could fix things with Finn without having anyone get involved. He was already concerned about Brittany and how Finn yelled at her. Artie started to lose focus in class and the teacher began to notice.

"Mr. Abrams, can you tell us who wrote The Iliad and the Odyssey?" Artie's English teacher asked.

"What? Oh, um, Homer." Artie said, recollecting his thoughts.

"Very good. Pay attention." She said as she went back to writing on the board.

"Yes Miss Sullivan." Artie said as he went back to thinking.

He spent the next few periods thinking about how he could leave everyone out, until he gave up when he realized it was impossible. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Artie met up with Brittany, who looked a lot more cheerful then she did before. Brittany pushed Artie inside and after they got their lunch, sat down with the others from Glee.

"What's up?" Puck said as he sat down next to Artie.

"Nothing, we need your guys' help with something." Brittany said as she sat down next to Mercedes.

"Like what? Are you sure you're not going to end up kicking our asses?" Mercedes said in a sassy tone.

"_Damn divas always have to be bitches._" Artie said in his head.

"We need your guys' help with Finn. We can't have a Glee without him." Artie said.

"I'm game. What do I have to do?" Puck asked.

"Well, you were his best friend. Could you talk to him for us?" Artie asked.

"It's worth a shot, but what if that doesn't work?" Puck asked.

"We have a back up plan. Just go see what you can do, alright?" Brittany said as she looked at him.

"I'm on it." Puck said as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Puck walked down the halls, thinking of where he could find Finn. He walked past each class, until he made it to the auditorium, where Finn sat down on the stage with his legs dangling over the edge. Puck sat down next to him as he looked out at the empty room.

"Do you do this a lot?" Puck said with a laugh.

"What? Sit here by myself?" Finn asked somberly.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, how come you don't come to lunch? It beats sitting here alone, except for the fact that the food is shitty." Puck said.

"I don't know. I just like the quietness. It's great for thinking, you know?" Finn said, letting out a sigh.

"Well, I'm not much of a thinker, but if that's what you like, I'm not going to judge you." Puck said with a laugh.

"Thanks, dude." Finn said as he lay back on the stage.

"So listen, I want to talk to you about what happened to Artie. Dude, that was uncool." Puck said.

"Dude, you of all people should know how pissed I am about Quinn cheating on me. I fucking love her and she goes around kissing Artie? I'm still not over the fact that you knocked her up." Finn said, sitting up.

"But it's Artie. He's your friend. More importantly, Artie's a cripple. That's a low blow dude." Puck said as he hopped off the stage.

"I know. Everyone hates me for it. I didn't mean to punch him. Artie's like a brother to me. I overreacted and took it out on Artie, when all he was trying to do was explain what happened. If I could take it back, I would in a heart beat. Damn, Artie probably hates me now, especially when I yelled at Brittany this morning." Finn said, lying back on the stage.

"Relax, bro. Artie doesn't hate you. He and Brittany have been trying to fix things with you and Quinn all day. Quinn's on board with this. You're the only one left…" Puck said, sitting down in one of the seats.

"I don't know. I want to be friends with Artie again, but I also want Quinn back. What do you think I should do?" Finn asked, as he hopped off the stage.

"The only way that you know how…sing dude. I'll rock out with you." Puck said.

"Thanks dude. I know the perfect song that we can do too." Finn said with a smile.

"Great, but you do know you still have to talk to Artie, right?" Puck said as he and Finn started to walk out of the auditorium.

"Yeah, I know. It's just a matter of finding the time. He always leaves with Brittany after school." Finn said.

"Catch him before then. This is important, dude." Puck said as they walked down the hallway.

"I know. Thanks again, dude. I owe you big time." Finn said as he slapped Puck on the back as they walked continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

The two walked into the Glee room before the bell rang. Mr. Shuester was arranging the chairs as he caught the two on the corner of his eye.

"Hey Mr. Shue, can we talk to you about something?" Puck asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Mr. Shuester asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Finn wants to sing a song and we were wondering if we could do it before we start." Puck said.

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad you guys asked." Mr. Shuester said as the bell rang.

The rest of the Glee kids piled in and grabbed their seats. Artie wheeled into the room with Brittany on his lap, laughing as they took their usual seat. Quinn walked in silently, looking at the ground, followed by Santana and Mercedes, who did the same. Tina and Mike walked in together, as Kurt followed closely behind.

"Alright guys, Finn and Puck want to share something with you all. Guys, the floor is all yours." Mr. Shuester said cheerfully.

* * *

Puck grabbed his guitar and joined Finn back in the front. He started strumming as Finn started tapping his foot.

"_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
__A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
__But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello__  
__I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it wont take away my love__  
__And when the last one falls__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still on my lonely mind__  
__I think about you baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time__  
__I'm here without you baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight girl its only you and me_"

Puck finished strumming and sat down. As Finn started to move to sit down as well, Quinn jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for everything." She whispered in his ear.

"Quinn, I love you." Finn said out loud, not caring who heard him.

"I love you too." Quinn said as she kissed him.

"Aw, so cute!" Brittany said as she leaned on Artie.

"Get a room, slut." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Enough for now, you two. Well done Finn and Puck." Mr. Shuester said as he got up out of his seat and went to the front.

* * *

The rest of the Glee went smoothly. Finn and Quinn sat next to each other, holding hands and smiling at one another, while Brittany and Artie did the same. As Mr. Shuester continued to talk, Finn looked over at Artie, thinking of a way to apologize to him. Finally, the final bell rang and everyone started leaving school.

"Are you coming over to my house?" Brittany asked sweetly as she pushed Artie out of the room.

"You know it baby." Artie said with a laugh.

Finn followed closely behind, finding the right moment to talk to him.

"Hey, Artie. Can I talk to you for a second?" He said as he walked next to him.

Brittany was hesitant at first, from earlier. However, she kissed Artie on the cheek and told him that she'd meet him at her car.

"Sure, dude. What's up?" Artie asked as he turned to face Finn.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you. Artie, you're like my brother. I don't know what came over me." Finn started to say.

"Last time I checked, brothers don't give each other black eyes." Artie said with a laugh.

"Dude, I'm serious. I was way out of line. It's just…after last year, when Puck knocked Quinn up, I couldn't handle being cheated on again. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Finn said.

"It's okay, bro. I know how it feels to get cheated on. The whole thing with Brittany and Santana hit me hard too. Hell, you were there when I was pissed. I know how it felt to get betrayed." Artie said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right. I forgot all about that. So are we good?" Finn asked.

"Well..." Artie said with a grin. "Yeah we're good, but watch how you act with Brittany. I'm telling you now dude, if you make her cry, I will have to hurt you." Artie said in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, dude I'm so sorry about that. It won't happen again." Finn said.

"Alright, then yeah we're good." Artie said with a smile.

"Good. It's good having you as my bro again." Finn said with a laugh as he pushed Artie out to Brittany's car.

Helping him inside her car, he apologized to Brittany and went to find Quinn. Brittany hopped into her car and just stared at Artie.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she started her car.

"Oh that? Finn apologized for what he did. That boy has some built up aggression when it comes to being cheated on." Artie said with a laugh as he looked out of the window.

"_Crap, I hope Artie's not thinking about when I cheated on him with Santana._" Brittany said nervously in her head.

"Well at least everything's back to normal!" Brittany said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, thank god. I hope this is the last time we have to deal with this kind of problem." Artie said with a smile.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. As always, reviews are always perfect!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The next day at school, a lot of buzz ran through the halls about Prom coming up that weekend. The girls were discussing who they thought would end up being Prom Queen. It was a toss up between Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. The guys were also talking about Prom and who they thought Prom King would be. It was a toss up between Finn, Puck, and Sam.

"Well, Finn's so cute! I hope he wins. He and Quinn…" Brittany heard someone say as she walked down the hallway.

"No way! It's going to be Puck and Santana." Artie heard someone say back.

"Well what about Brittany? She'd be perfect for it!" Someone said, not noticing Brittany and Artie going past.

"Not without Artie. She and he are inseparable." They heard someone reply.

Artie and Brittany smiled as they walked down the hallway. They looked at each other, nodding in agreement from what that person said. Brittany and Artie were inseparable and they loved every minute of it. After waiting for lunch to arrive, Brittany wheeled Artie down into the cafeteria where they sat with the others. Finn shocked everyone and joined them as well.

* * *

"Hey guys, can I be honest with you all?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, B. What's up?" Mercedes said.

"I don't know if I want to be Prom Queen. I mean, it's stupid." Brittany said as she stirred her food on her tray.

"What?" Quinn said, dropping her fork.

"What? All I said was being Prom Queen was stupid." Brittany said.

"You take that back! Being Prom Queen is the greatest feeling in the world!" Quinn said in disbelief.

"Maybe to you, but I have all I need." Brittany said as she rested her head on Artie's shoulder, who was talking to Finn about Prom.

"Aw, so cute." Kurt said with a smile.

"So are you and Artie going to Prom?" Tina asked.

"Yes…" Brittany said as Artie interrupted by saying no.

"What? Why not, Artie?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't dance. I mean, I watch all of you dance during Glee and everything, while I sit on the sidelines, wheeling myself around. Besides, I'd only be getting in the way of things." Artie said.

"But…but Artie, I want you to go." Brittany said, putting her hand on his lap.

"I want to go, but look at me. I'm not welcome there." Artie said as he wheeled himself away.

"_God, why do they have to talk about Prom? I hate how I can't fucking dance!_" Artie said as he wheeled himself down the halls.

He continued to roam the halls, until he felt the need to go to the auditorium. The bell rang, but Artie just sat there, emotionless and silent.

* * *

"Hey guys. Where's Artie?" Mr. Shuester asked as he looked around the room.

"No one knows. He left lunch and disappeared." Finn said.

"Hmm that's odd. Was it something someone said?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Brittany and Quinn were talking about being Prom Queen and Tina asked if he was going to Prom." Santana said as she sat back in her chair.

"I was just wondering." Tina said with a shrug.

"Well, he'll turn up sooner or later. In the mean time, we need to focus on Nationals now." Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

* * *

Artie sat on the stage and started to cry. He didn't mind being a cripple. It was one of the few things that made him unique, but at the same time, it was his curse. As Artie continued to wallow, a song came through him. He recognized it from a dream he had back when he was dating Tina, but it still fit to his situation. Listening to the imaginary rhythem

"_We can dance if we want to__  
__We can leave your friends behind__  
__Cause your friends don't dance__  
__And if they don't dance__  
__Well they're no friends of mine._

_I say, we can go where we want to__  
__A place where they'll never find__  
__And we can act like we come from out of this world__  
__Leave the real one far behind__  
__We can dance (Come see! )_

_We can go where we want to__  
__The night is young and so am I__  
__And we can dress real neat__  
__From our hands to our feet__  
__And surprise'em with a victory cry_

_I say, we can act if we want to__  
__If we don't nobody will__  
__And you can act real rude__  
__And totally removed__  
__And I can act like an imbecile_

_I say, we can dance, we can dance__  
__Everything is out of control__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__We're doing it from wall to wall__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__Everybody look at your hands__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__Everybody's taking the chance._

_Safety dance__  
__We'll safety dance__  
__Yes, the safety dance_

_We can dance if we want to__  
__We've got all your life and mine__  
__As long as we abuse it__  
__Never gonna lose it__  
__Everything will work out right._

_I say, We can dance if we want to__  
__We can leave your friends behind__  
__Cause your friends don't dance__  
__And if they don't dance__  
__Well they're no friends of mine._

_I say, we can dance, we can dance__  
__Everything is out of control__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__We're doing it from wall to wall__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__Everybody look at your hands__  
__We can dance, we can dance__  
__Everybody's taking the chance._

_Safety dance__  
__We'll safety dance__  
__Yes, the safety dance._"

"Oh the irony." Artie said as he finished singing.

He didn't want to go to back to Glee and the final bell was about to ring, so Artie just wheeled himself towards the front entrance and waited for the bell. When it finally rang, he wheeled himself down the sidewalk and headed for his house.

* * *

"_I hope Artie's alright_." Brittany said to herself as she got into her car.

As she pulled out of the parking lot and turned a corner, Brittany saw Artie slowly making his way towards his house.

"Artie, baby. Why weren't you in Glee?" Brittany asked as she drove beside him.

"I just couldn't handle seeing you all dancing. It hurts more then you know." Artie said without looking at her.

"Come on, babe. Just go to Prom with me. It'll be really fun." Brittany said, pleading to him.

"I don't know. Let me sleep on it and I'll get back to you." Artie said with a sigh.

"Look, I don't want to make you do what you don't want to, but I just want to spend an evening with you." Brittany said, still driving next to him.

"Brittany, you know I love you and I want to be there at Prom with you, but seeing everyone dancing is like murder to me. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm surviving Glee. But look, I don't want you to go alone, so maybe you could go with Santana or something." Artie said as he stopped at the bottom of his driveway.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, baby. I want you to have an amazing night." Artie said.

"I love you, Artie." Brittany said as she got out of her car and kissed Artie.

"I love you too, Brittany." Artie said as he kissed her back.

Brittany got back into her car and blew Artie a kiss as she pulled away. She texted Santana to tell her what just happened. Santana quickly texted back telling her that she'd be happy to go with Brittany as friends.

* * *

Artie wheeled himself inside and went directly to his room, where he just sat there in his bed. His memories started replaying the fatal car accident that immobilized him in the first place. Artie began to get angry and sad as a fear came through him. He was going to be the only person at William McKinley High School who wasn't going to be at Prom.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

As the end of the week slowly approached, everyone seemed to be in a hurry preparing for Prom. Girls had to get their hair and nails down, as well as find a dress to wear. The guys were fitted for their tuxedos, as well as ordered their corsages. The mood in the hallways of William McKinley High School was surprisingly high. Girls continued to giggle and gossip about who they thought were going to be the king and queen, while the guys talked about the after-prom.

"_Enough with this Prom crap._" Artie said as he wheeled himself down the halls.

Stopping at his locker, Artie was greeted by three overly cheerful voices. He closed his locker door to find Brittany, Quinn, and Santana smiling down at him.

"Hey Artie! So you're voting for me, right?" Quinn asked as she grinned at him.

"No, because he'll be too busy voting for me." Santana said with a smile.

"Girls, he's my boyfriend. Artie's going to vote for me." Brittany said as she sat down on Artie's lap.

Artie just sat there in silence as the three girls continue to bicker about who was going to get his vote. Brittany kissed him on the cheek as she got up and walked away, still debating with the girls.

"_Once again, enough with this Prom crap!_" Artie screamed in his head, as he headed to his next class.

Sitting down in his class, Artie continued to grow more and more irritated by everyone's Prom talk. After the teacher silenced the loud group and assigned them class work, Artie quickly put in his headphones to block out the soon to be loud classroom. Finn noticed Artie's distraught look as he sat in his desk. He walked over and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, dude?" Finn asked as Artie took one of his earphones out.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just sick of hearing about Prom." Artie said as he looked in his text book.

"I bet. If it means anything, I hate it too. Between you and me, I'm not even looking to be Prom king." Finn said as he sat down next to him.

"Why not?" Artie asked.

"I just want to have a good time. It'll be a great way to repair Quinn and my relationship together." Finn said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that. Prom king and queen…that's just a stupid idea." Artie said as he went back to work.

Artie repeated the same cycle for the next few days until Prom finally came.

* * *

"You look amazing in that dress!" Santana said with a smile as she climbed out of her car and walked next to Brittany.

"You think so?" Brittany asked as they walked towards the gym.

"I know so." Santana said as she locked arms with Brittany.

The two walked in and joined their small clique in the middle of the dance floor. The lighting hit Brittany's red strapless dress perfectly as she started dancing with Quinn and Santana. After a few songs, a slow song came on and Brittany sat on the bleachers as she watched the couples dance.

"_I wish Artie was here._" She said as she looked around.

Santana was dancing with Sam, while Quinn buried herself in Finn's arms. Puck tried to put his arms around Lauren, but she freaked out because she thought Puck was trying to take her dress off. Mike and Tina only appeared for a few seconds, before running out of the gym, only to return a short time later. Brittany rejoined everyone on the dance floor again as Principal Figgins walked onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. It's time to get down to business. Throughout this week, you all have been very busy getting ready for this night, but you've also been voting for whom you feel would make a great king and queen. So here are the results." He said cheerfully.

"Please be me. Please be me. Please be me." Quinn said, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers.

"Don't be Quinn. Don't be Quinn. Don't be Quinn." Santana said as she stood right next to Quinn.

"Please hurry up. Pleasure hurry up. Please hurry up." Brittany said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're 2011 Prom Queen is…..Quinn Fabray!" Principal Figgins said with a smile.

Quinn clasped her mouth in disbelief as she ran onto the stage with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged Principal Figgins and put on her crown.

"Now it's time for your king. Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2011 Prom King is…Finn Hudson." Principal Figgins said with another smile.

"_Didn't see that coming._" Brittany said sarcastically as she watched Finn put his crown on.

After letting the crowd quiet down, Principal Figgins let Finn and Quinn go to have their victory slow dance in the middle of the gym, Brittany started getting an emotional feeling in her heart. She wanted to be with Artie so badly. Without any hesitation, Brittany ran out of the gym and went to Artie's house, where she found him lying on his back deck, looking up at the night sky.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany asked as she sat down next to him.

"The stars. They're beautiful tonight. I thought you were at Prom." Artie said as he sat up.

"I was, but then I realized how much I wish you were there. When I saw Quinn and Finn dance their victory dance, all I wanted to do was to dance with you." Brittany said.

"But, I can't dance. You know that." Artie said.

"So? Artie, will you try it? For me?" Brittany asked.

Feeling guilty, Artie agreed as he climbed on top of a bar stool he had on back porch. Brittany started to shed some tears as she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as Artie started singing a soft tune. They slow danced into the night until Brittany was called home. Kissing him passionately, Brittany helped Artie back in his chair and pushed him inside. Artie kissed her girlfriend good bye and thanked her for coming to visit him.

Brittany drove home happy for a change. Quickly changing into her night clothes, she climbed into bed and started to think.

"_Finn and Quinn can have their crowns. I have my Artie._" Brittany said in her head as she fell asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

The next day at lunch, everyone was talking about how amazing Prom was. Santana continued to tell Quinn that she didn't deserve to win, while Puck laughed at Finn being the Prom king.

"Hey Brittany! Where did you go last night?" Santana asked as she noticed her and Artie approaching.

"I went to Artie's and had our own form of Prom." Brittany said with a smile as she and Artie sat around the table.

"What do you mean your own form of Prom? It's not a Prom unless there's a queen and king." Quinn said.

"Well, Artie's my king." Brittany said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, Brittany. That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Kurt said with a grin.

"I don't care. We had our Prom and I'm glad I went to Artie's instead of ours." Brittany said as she grabbed and held Artie's hand.

"If you say so, girl." Mercedes said from behind them.

"I do. I don't need a damn tiara to tell me who I'm suppose to be with. My heart tells me I'm supposed to be with Artie and I'll always be there for him." She said.

"Aww!" All the girls said in unison.

"Nice job, Artie!" Puck said with a laugh.

"Thanks dude." Artie said with a grin.

**

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! As always reviews are always perfect!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

After lunch ended, the group walked to Glee. Everyone grabbed their usual seats and waited for Mr. Shuester to arrive. After a few minutes, Miss Holliday showed up.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She said cheerfully as she walked to the front of the room.

"Hey Miss Holliday, where's Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure. He called me this morning and asked if I could sub for him today. How could I say no?" Miss Holliday said with a smile.

"Oh no. I hope he's not hurt." Rachel said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Relax. He's probably at home sick. Anyways, he told me that you all need to think of song ideas for Nationals. Congrats, by the way, on winning Sectionals!" Miss Holliday said with a grin.

"But how are we supposed to pick a song when we don't know the theme?" Rachel asked.

"Sing about anything you want." Miss Holliday said.

"But Mr. Shue said-" Rachel tried to say but was interrupted.

"Shut up already. No one cares about the theme." Santana said as she shot a nasty look at Rachel.

"Alright then, let's begin. Who wants to go first?" Miss Holliday said as she sat on the piano.

"The boys will." Finn said as he stood up.

The boys made their way to the front and signaled for the music to start.

**

* * *

Finn**

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

**All**  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

**Puck**  
Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

**All**  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

**Artie**  
All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

**All**  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

**All**  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

**All**  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

* * *

As the song finished, everyone stood up and applaud.

"Wow. I don't know how anyone can top that." Miss Holliday said with a laugh as she clapped.

"Actually, the girls can." Rachel said as she stood up and walked to the front, followed by the other girls.

"This I have to see." Finn said with a laugh.

Artie grinned as Brittany got up and wheeled him to his spot.

"Take it away girls." Miss Holliday said with a smile.

"With pleasure." Santana said with a grin as she signaled for the music to start.

**

* * *

Rachel**

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

**Brittany**  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

**All**  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

**Quinn**  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

**Santana**  
Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

**All**  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

**All**  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

**Mercedes/Tina/Lauren**  
I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

**All**  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

**All**  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

**All**  
'cause we were both young when I first saw you

* * *

As the song finished, the guys stood up and applaud.

"Well I think we have our winners." Miss Holliday said with a grin as she hopped off of the piano.

"What? No way!" Finn said with a laugh as he walked down to the floor.

"You know we did, Hudson." Santana said with a grin as the bell rang.

"So Artie, want to go back to my place?" Brittany asked with a smile as she wheeled him down the hallway.

"Do you even have to ask?" Artie said with a laugh.

"Good point. Thank god today's Friday!" Brittany said with a laugh as she helped him in her car.

The two drove out of the parking lot and headed for Brittany's.

**

* * *

Again, I'll admit that this ending was horrible. I'm sorry haha Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you guys for still reading this story. Also, thank you guys for the amazing review. I know it's been ages since I've updated this story. Forgive me. Also, I've noticed that the last chapter was a little boring and dry, so I spiced it up a bit. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Next Monday, Artie somberly wheeled himself down the hallway. He could sense everyone's eyes follow him as he stopped at his locker. Artie quickly unlocked the door, grabbed his books and headed to his first class, which was history, to avoid any more glares. He took his usual place in the first seat in the front of the room, near the door. Artie noticed Brittany and Santana were laughing to each other in the back, while Finn and Quinn happily talked to each other on the far side of the room.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn them to page 670. Today we'll be covering the early battles of World War II." Mr. Hunter said as he walked into the classroom.

The class slowly took out their books and turned it to the pages. Brittany took out her Spanish book, but didn't seem to know to difference.

"Santana, why don't you begin to read the first paragraph." Mr. Hunter said as he took a seat at his desk.

"In 1931,Germany-"Santana continued to read, while Artie's mind focus on what happened this weekend.

* * *

On Friday night, he and Brittany happily spent the night together. Artie and her cuddled while they watched a horror movie, until Brittany fell asleep in his arms. The next day, as he rolled out ofBrittany's house, he received a call from his mom. After spending a few minutes trying to figure out what she was trying to say, Artie caught the part where she said that his dad is diagnosed with lung cancer. He quickly wheeled himself out of sight and broke down behind a bush. Sunday came around and Artie found himself sitting alone in the waiting room at the hospital. His mom dropped him off and left after she nearly broke down as she pulled up to the hospital. Artie tried to go to see his dad but

* * *

"Artie, are you okay?" Mr. Hunter asked as he interrupted Santana.

Artie just looked at him and remained speechless.

"Why don't you go see the nurse. Someone will tell you the assignment later." Mr. Hunter said as he watched Artie put his things away and wheel himself out of the classroom.

* * *

Artie started to head for the nurse's office, but quickly became sidetracked and made his way into the auditorium. He always thought the auditorium was the perfect place to escape the everyday struggles of being a high school student, but today just felt like the perfect way to release his depression and pain. Artie wheeled himself onto the stage and climbed out of his chair. He lay on the ground and stared at the lights about. After awhile, his phone vibrated. Artie pulled it out and answered.

"Hey, mom." Artie said as he faked being happy.

His mom wasn't so lucky. She was crying her eyes out and it gave Artie shivers.

"Mom, are you okay?" Artie asked.

"_Your father…he…Oh Artie._" His mom said as she continued to choke up.

"What about dad? Mom, is he okay?" Artie asked as he began to choke up.

"_No, he passed away during sur-_" His mom started to say but Artie hung up.

He sat on the stage, frozen and lifeless. The lights beat down on him as time continued to fly by. Artie wanted to just break down, but something was holding him back.

* * *

In the Main Office, the secretary just got the call from Artie's mom. Quickly re-acting, she looked where Artie's first class was and sprinted down the halls. The secretary banged on the door and let herself in.

"Ah, Mrs. Williams, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Hunter asked with a smile.

"I need to see Arthur Abrams, immediately." She said as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, but he's down in the nurse's office. He didn't look too good." Mr. Hunter said as he walked over to her.

Mrs. Williams apologized for intruding and quickly ran down to the nurse's office and looked for Artie there. After the nurse said Artie never came down, Mrs. Williams went back to Mr. Hunter's room.

"Are you sure he wasn't down there?" He asked as she told him that Artie wasn't there.

"Yeah, he never showed up." Mrs. Williams whispered so the students couldn't hear.

"Well, what happened? I'll relay the message to him if he shows up again." Mr. Hunter said.

"His father passed away this morning during surgery. He had a really bad case of lung cancer." Mrs. Williams whispered as she wiped a tear strolling down her cheek.

"Oh no. Poor Artie." Mr. Hunter said as he looked at the ground.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hunter. Can I use the bathroom?" Brittany asked in the back.

"Yes, you may Miss Pierce. Don't take too long." Mr. Hunter said as he looked over at her.

* * *

Brittany quickly got up out of her seat and quickly walked out of the room. She cheerfully walked down the hallway, not knowing anything about what happened to Artie. Brittany used the bathrooms right next to the nurse's office. After finishing her business, she popped into the office and checked on Artie.

"How is he?"Brittany asked the nurse.

"How is who, dear?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Artie, you know, the kid in the wheelchair." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Oh him. He hasn't been in here today. Mrs. Williams was just looking for him as well. Is everything okay?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just popular." Brittany said as she shrugged her shoulders and left the office.

As she headed back to class, Brittany could hear something fall, coming from the auditorium. Not really wanting to go back to class, she peaked into the auditorium and found Artie sitting alone on the stage with his wheelchair thrown into the stands. Before she could call out to him, Artie started to sing, while fighting the urge to cry.

* * *

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name__  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

Now t_hat it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices i made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_  
_Here we are, for a brand new start_  
_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_Just another moment in your eyes_  
_I'll see you in another life_  
_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_Here we are for a brand new start_  
_Got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_Got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

* * *

By the time Artie finished singing, Brittany had already slowly made her way up to the stage.

"Artie…that was…are you okay?" She asked, not thinking straight.

Artie was stunned by her being there. He thought he was all alone. Artie remained silent as he looked up at his girlfriend as she towered over him. After a few minutes, Brittany sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong? You can tell me." Brittany said reassuringly.

Artie let out a deep sigh and wiped away his tears.

"…my dad passed away today." Artie said as he turned his head away from Brittany, hiding his tears.

"You have a dad?" Brittany asked as she sat up.

"Yeah…well, had a dad." Artie said as he started to choke up.

"Oh my god. Artie, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Brittany asked as she started shedding a tear.

"Naw, just don't tell anyone. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone right now." Artie said as he broke down.

"Aw, baby. It'll be okay. Please try to come to Glee today, at least." Brittany said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"I'll try…" Artie said as he lay on the ground, staring back up at the ceiling.

* * *

Brittany slowly walked out of the auditorium, where she was greeted by Santana, holding Brittany's things.

"Why were you in the auditorium? I thought you were in the bathroom." Santana said as she handed Brittany her things.

"I was. I, uh, took a wrong turn." Brittany said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Bull shit. What's going on, B? Don't lie to me." Santana said with a grin.

"What? I'm not lying to you." Brittany said as she blushed.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the nicest person in the whole damn school." Santana said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, but don't tell anyone, promise?"Brittany said as she pulled Santana closer to tell her.

"Yeah, yeah, now what is it?" Santana asked.

"Artie's dad passed away today and now Artie's just hanging out in the auditorium to blow off steam." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Oh my God. Is he okay?" Santana asked.

"Hell no. He's an emotional wreck. But don't tell anyone." Brittany said as she walked away from Santana and to her next class.

* * *

Santana stood there as people began to pass. She spotted Puck and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Hey, watch it. This is a new shirt." Puck said as he picked Santana's hand off his shirt.

"Shut up, Puckerman, and listen. I've got some juicy news. Artie's dad died this morning." Santana said as she looked at him.

"Are you serious? Oh man. How's Artie holding up?" Puck asked.

"Apparently, he's an emotional wreck. Don't tell anyone though, alright?" Santana said as she walked down the hall.

As they separated, Puck told Finn, who told Quinn, who told Mike. Santana told Mercedes, who told Kurt, who told Rachel, who told Tina. Eventually, the news came to Mr. Shuester.

* * *

While Artie was still highly upset, he grew madder and madder at himself.

"Artie, you're a fucking idiot! Do you remember the last thing you said to your dad? You told him that you hated him. Now you can't apologize, can you? You're worthless! How the Hell do you have a hot girlfriend like Brittany when you can't even walk? Everyone in Glee…they only pretend to like you!" Artie said to himself as he buried his head in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it here, but don't worry. It'll work out! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry for not writing more chapters for this story in awhile. I've been busy, but I'm trying to work on these more and more. Anyways, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Artie stayed in the auditorium for the rest of the day, blowing off all of his classes. All he thought about was his dad and what he said to him. With every thought came the same song.

_I'm looking at you through the glass...__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__Oh, god it feels like forever__  
__But no one ever tells you that forever__  
__Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

_How do you feel? That is the question__  
__But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer__  
__When something like a soul becomes__  
__Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes__  
__You can't expect a bit of hope__  
__So while you're outside looking in__  
__Describing what you see__  
__Remember what you're staring at is me_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__All I know is that it feels like forever__  
__When no one ever tells you that forever__  
__Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real? So much to question__  
__An epidemic of the mannequins__  
__Contaminating everything__  
__When thought came from the heart__  
__It never did right from the start__  
__Just listen to the noises__  
__(Null and void instead of voices)__  
__Before you tell yourself__  
__It's just a different scene__  
__Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass...__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__And all I know is that it feels like forever__  
__When no one ever tells you that forever__  
__Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars__  
__The stars__  
__That shine for you__  
__And it's the stars__  
__The stars__  
__That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_I'm looking at you through the glass...__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__Oh, god it feels like forever__  
__But no one ever tells you that forever__  
__Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...__  
__Don't know how much time has passed__  
__All I know is that it feels like forever__  
__But no one ever tells you that forever__  
__Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars__  
__The stars__  
__That shine for you.. yeah-ah__  
__And it's the stars__  
__The star__  
__That lie to you.. yeah-ah_

_And it's the stars__  
__The stars__  
__That shine for you.. yeah-ah__  
__And it's the stars__  
__The stars__  
__That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah_

_Ohhhoh when the stars__  
__Ohhh oh when the stars that lie.__  
_

"Rest in peace, dad." Artie said put his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Artie? Are you in here?" A voice said at the top of the stands.

Artie sat up on the stage and saw Mr. Schuester walking down the stairs towards him. After he heard what happened, he asked everyone where he find Artie. Fetching his wheelchair from the audience, Mr. Schuester joined Artie on the stage.

"How are you holding up?" Mr. Schuester asked as he sat down next to him.

Artie just continued to look at the ground, silent.

"_Glad Brittany kept that a secret._" Artie said sarcastically in his head.

"Look, I know this must be hard for you. Believe me, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. But Artie, you need to be strong, not only for yourself, but for your mom too. I'm sure she's hysterical right now." Mr. Schue said as he put his hand on Artie's shoulder.

Artie wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks." Artie managed to say.

"Don't thank me. I'm just here to help. Now, let's get you to Glee." Mr. Schuester said as he helped Artie back into his wheelchair.

The two slowly made their way down the hall towards the Glee room, where the kids were preparing something for Artie.

* * *

"Is he coming yet?" Rachel asked eagerly in her seat.

"No...not yet. Just relax. He'll be here." Puck said as he kept peeking his head out of the door, looking for either Mr. Schuester or Artie.

"I feel so bad for him. I mean, his life is shitty as hell right now. He's crippled and now his dad's gone? What could be worse?" Santana said as she looked at the others.

"Well that was a bit direct but I know what you mean. He's always been there trying to help us. We owe it to him to-" Finn started to say but was interrupted.

"Here they come!" Puck yelled as he quietly shut the door, turned off the lights, and ran back to his seat.

* * *

Mr. Schuester and Artie opened the door to the Glee room and the Accompanist started playing the piano, followed by the band who always plays with the Glee club. As the music slowly started, Mr. Schuester slowly turned on the lights and all the kids started singing as Artie slowly smiled, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;__  
__When troubles come and my heart burdened be;__  
__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,__  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;__  
__Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;__  
__But when you come and I am filled with wonder,__  
__Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be.__  
_

As the song ended, Artie put his head down. His tears kept flowing, dripping onto his nice khaki.

"Artie?" Brittany asked as she stood up.

"I love you guys." Artie said as he lifted his head and smiled.

Almost instantly, everyone rushed over to Artie and embraced him tightly.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
